Changes in Life
by twistories1980
Summary: Bella Swan didn't have the easiest childhood. She and her brother were raised by their parents' best friends after their deaths. Two things remained true in Bella's life as she grew. The first being her best friend Edward. The second her love for Jacob. When she finds out that her husband cheated on her life takes a turn and her life is changed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

"Jacob, I'm home," Bella smiled as she walked through the door after a day of shopping. Bella walked into her living room carrying her cloth bag with a few days' worth of groceries in it. She saw her husband's car in the driveway and alerted him of her arrival. She sat her keys on the hall table. She set her purse beside them. She walked through the living room and into the kitchen. She was surprised to see no sign of her husband of four years. Quickly she put together dinner and threw the chicken into the oven.

Bella walked up the wooden stairs and headed towards her bedroom. On her way she overheard Jacob's voice speaking to someone.

"I know, just give me some time. Damn it, I know. Don't raise your voice at me. I'm going to tell her. Yes, calm down. I know, I know and I am happy and excited about it too, I just need some time."

Figuring he was talking about a court case he was handling, Bella ignored the rest of the conversation and made her way to the bedroom. She changed from her jeans and blouse to her black yoga pants and green lime green tank top. As she picked up her discarded clothes, she looked up at her wedding picture. She stared at the woman and man in the picture who had all but become strangers. For the last two years Bella and Jacob had gone through the motions of a married couple. They went out on dates and made each other smile, but long gone were the days of them showing each other how much they loved each other. On occasion they fooled around but they hadn't made love in almost two year.

Jacob and Bella had known each other since they were children but had been high school sweethearts, although he was two years older than her. They had met through Jasper, Bella's older brother. Jasper and Jacob were the best of friends, but Jasper was a little apprehensive when he wanted to date his baby sister. To his surprise, they lasted through high school and different colleges. Jacob proposed when Bella graduated from college. They had been relocated from Seattle to Phoenix Arizona away from their family and friends due to Jacob accepting a job with a law firm near where he had studied law. Bella figured since he moved back home to wait for her to graduate from college that there was no thought. She would move with him. They married soon after the move.

They were happy for the first two years. Their marriage was effortless and second nature. Worried that their love life would go down the drain due to Jacob's busy school and work schedule and Bella not being able to find a job, they were surprised how easy their relationship was.

Then it happened. Bella found out she was pregnant. Both she and Jacob were over the moon with the news. It seemed like it was the next progression in their long relationship. Godparents were named and the room was painted blue. Little Sean was also nestled in his mother's stomach and moved whenever his father touched her swollen stomach. They couldn't wait to show Sean the world.

At almost eight months Bella went for her monthly check up. She was worried because she hadn't felt the baby move in a day or so. The nurse told her that sometimes it was common and calmed her down. Unfortunately Bella's worse fears came true. Little Sean stopped moving around because the umbilical cord had knotted. Immediately Bella had gone to the hospital to deliver her dead son. Jacob had flown from work to be at his wife's side. Once they saw their tiny lifeless son, they both cried for everything that could have been. Their hopes and dreams for the young child were simply gone.

After Sean's passing, Bella and Jacob had the support of their friends. Everyone close to them had flown to be with them. Edward, who was her surrogate brother, stayed with her and held her. He and his wife Tanya were there for her as well as Jacob. They took the longest leave from their jobs and stayed the longest to help their friends pick up the pieces of their broken heart.

When their house was empty and they were alone, Jacob and Bella felt awkward. They felt like strangers.

Often Bella wondered what little Sean would have been like now. She would have a two year old toddler on her hands. Would they have tried for another child? They both always wanted a house full of children. She didn't think that was in her future. After all, she and Jacob barely carried on a conversation let alone spoke about expanding their family.

Bella pealed her eyes away from the wedding picture and deep thoughts. She put on her slippers and began to make her way down stairs. She looked in Jacob's office and saw the door opened but he wasn't there. She hoped he didn't have to go back to work.

She climbed down the stairs and went back into the kitchen. She began to chop and dice the ingredients for their salad. She had sat the table and was ready to throw the chicken on top of the salad when she heard the screen door open. She looked up and saw Jacob walking in.

"Chicken salad for dinner?" he asked.

Bella nodded. "Yes. I was hungry and I wanted something quick. Plus didn't you say you had the meeting with the client tonight at eight? I figured you didn't want to fill up on too much before you went to dinner."

Jacob felt a pang of guilt ripple through his body. She was still very sweet and courteous to him, especially when he didn't deserve it. "You're right. I had to meet about the Andrews case. You remembered."

"There is very little I forget," Bells offered a smile as she looked at her husband. She placed the dinner plates on the table and then the bowl of salad.

Looking at her, Jacob sincerely said, "thank you."

"Jacob its just dinner, it isn't anything special," Bella said as she grabbed a bottle of red wine and sat down. She poured them both a glass. They sat in silence as they ate. Jacob played with his food before looking at his wife. When she felt his eyes on her, she spoke up. "Jake, is everything all right? You keep looking at me and haven't eaten. What's going on?"

Taking a big gulp of wine, Jacob sat up and looked at his wife. His first true love and his first everything. He took a deep breath and began talking. "There is something I need to tell you. Please just listen to me before you say anything. Can you promise me that?"

"Of course, what is going on?"

"I think you'd agree that things have been torn between us for a while, am I right?"

Sipping her wine, she nodded. "I think that is a fair assumption to make, but we try, right? I mean I don't hate you, you don't hate me. We love each other. We-we-we just have a few kinks to work out. Dr. Patterson says-"

Jacob stopped her. "Bells, I don't want to talk about your therapy sessions although I'm glad they are helping. We need to talk about us."

"What-what about us Jacob?" Bella looked into Jacob's eyes. They were empty. Tears fell from them. "Jake, what is going on here? You're scaring me."

"You know I love you right?" He asked crying.

Bella reached for his hand and squeezed it with one hand. With her other hand she wiped the tears from his face and held her hand on his skin. "Jacob, baby, what's wrong?"

"I just don't want you to hate me. You're my best friend," he cried.

"Well whatever it is can't be that bad, can it? I mean it's me, remember? Do you remember when we were kids and we had a fight in the mud and we dragged it all over the Masens' new white carpet and you took the blame for me? Esme didn't kill you then, did she? This can't be that bad."

"Its bad Bells, its real bad."

"Why don't you let me be the judge and tell me."

Jacob took a deep breath. He knew any kind of relationship he had with Bella was about to come to an end. He let go of her hands and sat back in his chair. "I did something bad Bells."

"Start from the beginning and just tell me Jake."

"I don't know how to tell you this so please just let me tell you without you interrupting me." Jacob paused. "I, well, I started working late and most of the time I really am working. I worked hard and provide for us. I have been ignoring you since Sean's death and I'm sorry. I haven't been a good man or a good husband."

"Jacob, there is no time line to when the grieving is over. I'm not over it and for the record you have been a good husband."

Jacob scoffed. "No I really haven't. I haven't been a good friend or husband tto you.I left you all those nights I was working. We haven't made love since you were pregnant and it's my fault. I was afraid that you would become pregnant and we'd lose another baby all over again. I know that sounds lame."

"It's an honest feeling honey."

"Bells-"

"No Jacob, I have no reason to be upset by that. We will get back to us when you have worked through your own feelings. I will wait for you. For better or for worse, right?" Jacob stood up and walked to the counter. He turned his back towards Bella. She got up and placed her arms around his waist. "You know if you need to talk to someone I can ask-"

"No, no therapy Bella. I'm-it's just that I" Jacob stopped and began to cry again. "I had an affair and she's pregnant."

Bella backed away from him and shook her head continuously. "What? What? What do you mean you had an-and she's? What the hell are you talking about Jacob Black? I don't understand."

"Bells, I've been having an affair for months, almost six months now. She is pregnant with my baby."

Placing her face in her hands, she began to sob. She took a few deep breaths and pulled herself together while Jacob still cried. "You know what Jake, I can forgive you for this. Just call it off. Come to therapy with me. We can work through this. This is something I can't forgive you for overnight for but I will. We will get through this. As for the baby," Bella took a deep breath and crossed her arms as she looked at Jacob who was still crying. "It isn't the child's fault that it was created under the circumstances. There is no reason for me to resent it. I can love it. We can take one of the bedrooms upstairs and make it into a nurs-"

In a barely audible whisper Jacob spoke again. "I love her Bella."

"Of course you love her, you're her father Jacob. I'm sure I'll love her too. We can work on split custody arrangements and-"

"Leah, I love Leah Bells."

Bella looked at Jacob wide eyed. The very first friend she made when they moved to Phoenix was Leah Clearwater. Bella had met her at the library. They hit it off and became close friends. Leah volunteered to clean the house after Sean's death. When Leah was laid off of her job almost a year ago, Bella spoke to Jacob about hiring her as his secretary. He was hesitant at first but hired her.

"Leah? You got Leah pregnant?" Bella shouted. "You mean my best friend here Jacob? You mean you not only went behind my back but you fell in love with someone else too? You feel in love with the one person I was closest to here?"

"Bella, I?"

"You what? You fucking love her? I all ready heard you say that. I was ready to move on with you and forgive you for not keeping your dick in your pants. I was ready to play part time mom to your bastard child but I won't get the chance to, will I?"

"I really do love you Bella."

"Go to hell. You fucked her when I was alone here, didn't you? All of those late night client meetings were a load of shit, weren't they? All those nights when I just wanted to show you how much I loved you, you turned me away it was because your dick was all ready wet in another woman. You lied to me. I am your wife you lied to me. More than being your wife, I was your best friend. You know everything that I have been through in my twenty seven years on this planet this is about the worse. I didn't get a choice when my mother died of cancer or when my dad was shot and killed while he was at work. I was eleven and had no one parents. Thank god my parents were close with Ed and Esme or else Jasper and I would have been separated. We don't have a blood family. I love Billy and Sara as if they were my parents. They have always been in my life. Billy walked me down the aisle when we got married and now I don't get the choice of not being their daughter any more, do I? I never got a choice in all of that, just like I didn't get a choice when Sean died. I don't get a choice now. You have completely disgusted me Jacob. You have caused me more pain than any of those other events. I hate you, I really do."

Jacob walked over to Bella and reached for her hand. "Bells-"

"What? I wasn't good enough to touch before this conversation and now you can't get enough? Well fuck you Jacob Black, fuck you!" She yelled before stopping at the table. She took her wine glass and threw it at his head. The red wine splattered all over the wall and floor. The dark crimson droplets reminded her of her heart breaking slowly. She fell to her knees and cried. "I hate you. How could you do this to me? Leave me the fuck alone." She cried on the floor. It felt as if the air around her ceased.

She didn't know how much time had passed when she stopped crying. She looked up and saw Jacob sitting at the dinner table. He was tired and looked exhausted. Bella got up and walked towards the table where she picked up the bowl of left over salad. Jacob watched her before he spoke up.

"There is one more thing I need to tell you."

"I can't wait to hear what this surprise could possibly be. Haven't you already done enough to me for one night?"

"I think we should separate."

"Fuck you, we are getting divorced. We can't work this out Jacob, no way."

"I'm just saying if things between Leah and I don't-"

Bella looked at him and threw the salad bowl beyond him and in between two windows. "Now you want me as a backup wife? In case the mistress doesn't work out? Are you fucking high?"

"Bella, I'm still a respectable lawyer around her. How is this going to look?"

"You should have thought of that while you were fucking her and not your wife. You are so unbelievable."

"Believe it or not I do love you."

"I get it you just love her more."

"It isn't like that."

"Really? You've got to be kidding me." Bella looked at Jacob and shook her head. "I don't think I want to talk to you anymore."

"We need to get one more thing sorted while we are on the topic."

"You are just full of surprises tonight. What else is there? She's pregnant with twin? Not only is she giving you the baby that I couldn't give to you alive she's giving you two?" Bella spat.

Afraid of her reaction, Jacob took a few steps backwards. "I-like I was saying I think we should separate."

"Don't worry I'm calling Tanya as soon as this conversation is over," Bella said referring to Edward's wife. She was also a top notch lawyer in Seattle.

"I want you out of the house."

"Excuse me?"

"Leah lives in an apartment and I would like her to move in here. We have a backyard and-"

Tears swelled up in her eyes again. "You're kicking me out of our house? The one we painted and decorated together? The one we went through and bought furniture for? You're kicking me out of our dream house?"

"Bella-"

"Fine, let me pack a few things and I'll be out of your hair. I'll go live in my car since you took the only friend I had!" she yelled as she stomped away. She ran up the stairs and into their room. She slammed the door and locked it behind her. She ran into the bathroom and threw up her wine and cried.

"Bella, let me in, please?" Jacob yelled from behind the first closed door. She turned on the shower water and tried to block him out. When that didn't work, she walked over to the iHome speakers and blared music loudly. She grabbed her phone and ignored the pounding and yelling behind the door. She slammed the door to her walk in closet and locked the door. She scrolled through her phone book and found the name she was looking for.

Bella grabbed her ringing phone. Edward. He always seemed like he knew when Bella needed to talk to him. He was always in her corner since they were children. Before her parents had died, Edward had loved Bella as a big brother. He always tried to defend her and more importantly just be there for her. Now in her time of need, he seemed to just know and was on the phone calling her. She blared the music and walked into her walk in closet. She made herself cozy on the floor as she answered it.

"Bells! What's up?" Edward happily asked. Tears poured from her eyes and heavy breathing started before she could replay. Edward was worried. "Bella, what's wrong? Are you crying?"

Sniffling, Bella began to answer him. "It's bad Edward, this is bad."

"What are you talking about? Where's Jake? What's going on?"

"Jacob is leaving me. He had a mistress and got her pregnant and wants me out of the house. I'm homeless Edward. I'm nothing to the no good son of a bitch. Nothing!"

"Slow down Bells, take a deep breath. Things are going to be okay," Edward promised. He wasn't sure what she was talking about. She was speaking so quickly and was crying. It didn't make sense to him. Edward was speechless. He and Tanya had just visited last month and Jacob had said nothing about being unfaithful, but then again he wouldn't dare to speak to Edward about it. Edward wasn't an overly built man but Jacob knew that Edward would at least try and kill to make sure Bella was okay. "Bella, I don't even know what to say." He paused to hear her whimper on the other end. He looked at his wife curiously before he spoke up. "I do know what to say. I'm going to try and get a flight out tonight to Phoenix and I'm going to help you pack and then we are going to drive back here. I'll rent a car and a U-Hal and we can have a road trip. When we get back to Seattle you can stay with Tan and me until you can get back on your feet. Or you can stay with my mom and dad. And Bella, It doesn't matter if it means next week or next year. Our home is your home. Take the time you need."

Bella began to cry once more. "How could he? How could he do this to me Edward? I love him and it just hurts so much Edward. It hurts so much."

There were no words to comfort her. As Bella cried her heart out, Edward's heart broke just a little. He had promised Jasper that he was going to protect Bella since Jasper lived so far away and Edward was failing miserably at it. "I can't imagine what you are feeling now and I'm sorry honey, I really really am."

"Thank you but, Edward, I can't ask you to drop your life for me. I'll figure it out, honestly I will. I just feel like my world is ending right now and need to vent about it."

"Honey, Tanya just found a flight. I'm leaving in less than two hours. I'll see you in about five. Do me a favor though?"

"You don't have to do this Edward."

"Yes I do. You're coming home. If you don't want to stay with me, mom and dad would love to have you home, I'm sure."

"No Edward, it's too much. I can't ask that of you."

"Good thing you aren't asking. We're family Bella, this is what we do. Now I'll see you tonight. I want you to do something for me though."

"What's that?" Bella asked as she wiped her eyes with her sleeves.

"First of all if you need to talk call Tanya. She's going to be home working. Call her. I'll be on the plane so I won't be able to talk to."

"I can manage that."

"Good and the most important thing is to dry your tears and tell Jacob that you are going to Home Depot to buy boxes and start to pack. Also tell Jacob I'm on my way and if he says another syllable to you I will kick his ass. Since I'm coming and he might want to leave or risk the chance I might knock him unconscious. Do you understand my direction?"

"Yes I do. Thank you Edward."

"Don't thank me. I'll call Carlisle and have him cover for me. He owes me anyway because I took care of his shift while he went away on vacation with his kids. Bella you are family and this is what we do. I love you and I'll see you in a few hours. Hang in there. I'm on my way."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. I'll see you in a few hours. I'll call you when I leave the airport." Edward pause hearing her softly cry again. It killed him to hear it but he didn't want to upset her any more. "I love you kiddo."

Sniffling, she spoke back to Edward. "I love you too. Use your key in case I'm busy upstairs packing my stuff."

After hanging up the phone, Bella took a deep breath. She went into the bathroom and washed the makeup off her face. She brushed her teeth and looked at the door. The knocking had stopped. Bella peaked out the bedroom window and saw that Jacob's car was still in the driveway. She shut off the music and began down the stairs. Jacob was sitting in the living room waiting for her.

"Can we finish talking now, please?" Jacob begged.

Biting her lip, Bella looked at Jacob. No tears threatened to leave but rage filled every fiber of her being. "I think we've talked enough. You win Jake. I'll be out of here. I'm going to buy some boxes and start packing."

"Bella, I didn't mean you had to leave immediately"

"No, it's fine. Edward is flying in tonight and I'm leaving tomorrow with him to go back to Washington."

"What?" Jacob asked surprised. "That's crazy. Don't go back to Washington. Stay here. We can-"

"What Jacob? We can work it out? I don't think so. You have made it very clear to me that you want me out of this house and want a life without me in it. I'm going home to where people love me and care about me."

"You bought this house too. You bought the things inside it. This is your house too Bella."

"Funny, you didn't say that an hour ago when you told me you wanted your mistress to move in here. Honestly Jake, I can't do this. I'll talk to Tan in a few days when I am settled and I'll have her send you the papers for divorce. Keep everything; I really don't give a damn. I want this part of my life to be over with and fast. You have all ready taken some of the best years of my life and thrown them away. I'm not wasting any more time with you. You hurt me bad Jacob. We had a life together. Granted over the last two years it had been rocky but I always thought you loved me. I honestly thought we'd be able to work through it. I thought we'd get a bigger house and yes, I thought we'd have more kids together. I dreamt of playing outside with them on the swing set and slide. I dreamt that I would make love to my husband again. You have broken all of my dreams. I can't be a dreamer anymore."

"I love you," Jacob told her as he held her hand.

Bella took her hand back. "It doesn't matter anymore, does it? You are with someone else now. You created a new life while betraying me, both of you did. I'm done Jake. When I get back from the store I don't want you here. We'll probably leave tomorrow afternoon. Don't come back before then. I'll leave my keys and whatever else I don't want. Sell it, donate it, burn it for all I care, I just need the items to be gone." She paused as tears came to her eyes again. "Tell Billy and Sara I love them and I'm sorry I wasn't enough for you Jacob. I really am," she cried as she grabbed her purse and ran out the door. She piled into her car and cried. She looked up and saw Jacob running towards her in his bare feet. He was yelling for her. Bella started her car and left.

* * *

"This is it?" Edward asked as he saw the small pile of boxes that were packed. "Swan, you have a lot of work to do! Get to it!"

Bella shook her head. She and Edward had just arrived back after eating dinner. "No, I'm pretty much done. I have my clothes, pictures and some of Sean's things but that's all I want with me. I'm leaving everything else. I don't want to be reminded of him. Once I walk out this door I'm done. I don't want any reminders. Just like with Sean I'll mourn and move on."

Edward patted Bella's back. "You're brave kid, I couldn't do what you are doing with the face you are putting on. You do know that you don't have to pretend with me though, right? You can cry with me."

"I know and trust me, that will come later, maybe on the way home? When we actually leave the house and I know I'm not coming back."

"Whenever you need to, I'm here and I have strong shoulders to hold you up when you cry."

"I really do love you, thank you for being here."

"It's my job. Emmett wanted to come with me but I was afraid he'd hunt Jacob down and rip his head off so I talked him into staying home," Edward said as he saw Bella yawn. "You've had an emotional day today and we are leaving early tomorrow. You should take a shower and go to bed."

"That sounds like a good idea. Than-"

"Stop it! Stop saying it. Stop it!" Edward pretended to rant as he covered his ears. He earned a laugh from Bella. "See, I knew you had it in you. You go bathe and relax. I'm going to load what you have into the truck so we can be on our way in the morning."

Bella nodded and went to take a shower. Edward was right. She was sleepy and ready for bed. After she dried her hair and put her pajamas on, she crawled into bed. She was almost asleep when she started crying uncontrollably. She gasped for air because she was crying so hard.

"Bella?" Edward asked as he came into the room in his lounge pants and t shirt. "Are you all right?"

Violently, Bella shook her head. "No I'm not. How am I going to get by Edward? I don't know how to be single. I have only been with Jacob since I was fourteen. What's going to happen to me?" she continued to cry.

"Shhh, it's all right. You'll be fine. You'll come to the château de Masen and enjoy your extended stay there. You'll eventually visit with people who have missed you and who love you. It will take time but you will get back on your feet and when the time is right you will meet a man who is madly in love with you. He'll be thankful for Jacob's stupidity because Jacob's mistakes will be this guy's gain. He'll have the most beautiful and caring woman with him as his partner for life."

"Your right," she whispered, "But it's just getting beyond that point."

"You will Bells. Look at everything you have survived thus far. This is just another thing that sucks along the way but will prove you to be stronge."

Bella nodded as she laid back down. "Hey Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Can you, I mean can you stay here for the night with me?"

"Eww, you want me to sleep with my sister?" Edward laughed. Seeing that Bella only half smiled, he nodded his head. It wouldn't be the first time they had shared a bed. He did want to make her feel safe. "That's gross Swan, but for you I will make an exception. Don't hog the covers."

The next morning came quickly. Bella looked around one more time and found Edward sitting at the cozy breakfast nook sipping coffee. "I'm ready."

"You sure?" Edward asked as he watched Bella shake her head. "Okay then, we're off."

Bella walked with Edward to the door. She was playing with her hands when she remembered her wedding and engagement rings. She shook and began to cry once more as she took them off. "I have never taken my wedding ring off. Even when I was pregnant I never got super big and never swelled. I never had a reason to take them off. But," she said as she slid both rings off, "here they are, with my house key." She looked around one more time and held onto Edward's hand. "I think I'm ready now. Let's go."

With that statement, Bella followed held Edward's hand and walked with him out to the car. In the short twenty four hours her life has she knew it was over. She wondered what the future held for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the delay. I was sick after the holidays and I just came back from a short trip visiting friends. Also, I recently got a new lap top and hate the Windows. I'm trying to figure out how to format, it isn't easy for me.

Thank you to everyone who responded to the story with reviews and added it to your favorite lists. I'm hoping to update once a week, but I can't make nay promises. I would love to know your thoughts on the chapter.

Again, thank you for your interest in the story and without me babbling any more, here is chapter two!

* * *

Chapter Two

It was mid May and Bella was completely moved and settled into Edward and Tanya's home. It was two weeks after her two day driving adventure with Edward they had arrived back in the small town of Forks Washington on a sunny day. Tanya waited at the front door with open arms and a big glass of wine. Another round of tears came through for Bella. Her friends held her hand and hugged her as she told details of her break up with her husband. Tanya put her feelings aside and acted professional as she promised Bella she would handle everything and would encourage Jacob to communicate through her and not to contact Bella directly.

After Bella was fully settled, Tanya planned a dinner party with Bella's closet friends and family to celebrate her. Tanya invited Jasper, Bella's brother and his girlfriend Maria as well as Edward's brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie. They all had grown up with each other in one way or another. Emmett and Jasper were best friends and just a few years older than Bella and Edward. Tanya and Edward knew each other in high school but weren't friends and didn't reconnect until after college.

"What are your plans now Bells?" Emmett's wife Rosalie had asked.

Bella shrugged her shoulders as she sipped her wine. "I don't know. Edward and Tanya have been amazing and I am so fortunate to have them in my lives, but I need a job and I need to find my own place. I don't want to inconvenience them much longer."

"Nonsense Bella," Tanya started as she sat a platter of food on the table. She had become custom to taking care of Bella in the few weeks that she had descended upon them. Tanya knew Bella would leave eventually but she had hoped it would be later rather than sooner.

"If you are serious about finding a job I know of someone at work who is looking for a home organizer and someone to take care of his kids during the summer and after school," Edward chimed in as he looked at the woman who was the closest thing he'd ever have to a sister.

"I don't want to do the whole kid thing Edward." Bella politely told him.

"He needs some help. His wife passed away almost three years ago. Carlisle is great Bells. He was my mentor in college and I am very privileged to be working with him at the practice and at the hospital. He is a good friend. His choice in fiancée, however, in a little nauseating."

"Edward!" Tanya smacked her husband on his shoulder.

"What, it's true. You've met Kate. She is an unbearable woman. She isn't nice. She is actually the opposite of his wife. Elizabeth was warm and kind, where as Kate is an ice bitch. I have no idea what Carlisle sees her. She is such a stuck up snob, which is so unlike him. Anyway, his kids are awesome. They call me Uncle Eddie."

Bella smiled. "And you allow them? You hate that name!"

"They're kids Bella, what was I supposed to say? As for taking care of them, they are older. Charlotte is twelve and Peter just turned nine. He just needs help to drive them to their practices and help them with their homework."

"I don't know Edward. I appreciate the thought but I don't want to be hired helped."

Edward shook his head. "Oh my god, Carlisle would never look at you that way. He would be embarrassed if he heard us. He just needs help Bells. You were great at your interior design thingy that you were doing, I figured this would be a good match for you. Kids like you, you like kids. They are great kids. Charlotte is a little quiet and shy. I think she is intimidated by Kate and might need a little help with her self esteem. Tanya tried to help her with that when she takes her out. If might be nice for her to be around a decent woman," Edward said speaking ill of Carlisle's fiancée. "Peter is just a great kid. He loves sports and just likes to have fun. You'd love him. Think about it, please? I'm not pushing you to do it but it is something to think about."

"We'll see Edward," was all Bella said.

* * *

Bella sat back in the booth. She sipped her chai latte and went through her phone. Jacob had tried to call her and had left a message. She wasn't ready to hear his voice and ignored it. She looked at the time and figured Carlisle should be arriving any minute. Bella thought since Edward was kind enough to fly out to get her and let her take over his guestroom; she'd at least meet his friend from the hospital.

"Bella?" A man with blond hair asked. Bella looked up and was surprised to see how attractive the man was. He had piercing blue eyes that looked soulful. She was trying to figure out his age. She knew he was older than her since he had served as Edward's mentor and he had a family. She couldn't pin point it. He didn't look that much older than her.

"Yes, that's me. You must be Dr. Cullen, right?" She asked all ready knowing the answer. He nodded and she motioned for him to sit down. "It's nice to meet you."

"Thank you for meeting me tonight. Oh, and by the way, please call me Carlisle. So tell me Bella, just a little bit about yourself."

"Well, I'm twenty seven and going through a divorce. My hus-ex-husband cheated on me, which is why I am here. I went to school for interior design and business. I had a few successful jobs in Arizona before I took a leave of absence. I haven't worked in two years so this will be a whole new ball game for me."

Carlisle nodded his head. "Do you have any experience with children?"

Bella laughed. "Well, I haven't babysat since I was in high school but," she paused and looked down at her almost empty cup. "Two years ago my baby died at birth. I've kind of stayed away from all things kids since then."

"I'm really sorry for your lose Bella. Edward did mention something to me and I'm sorry it was brought up." Carlisle didn't want to be insensitive but he wanted to continue the interview. "Let me tell you about my children," he began speaking softly. "They are both older and can pretty much take care of themselves. I would like someone home for them after school to help them with their homework and just so they aren't alone. I feel bad I can't be there myself. I'm usually home by six every night, except the nights that I have a shift at the hospital. I love my kids and miss them. We try to connect and eat dinner together, but it isn't the same as driving them all over the place. Anyway, Peter is nine. He really loves sports but mostly he focuses on soccer. He does well at school. He is just a really great well rounded child.

"Charlotte is twelve and is also a great kid. She does extremely well in school. She needs a little self confidence. She has very few friends and misses her mom. School is hard for her and having other girlfriends is hard because they all do things with their mothers. If you were to accept the job I would love it if you could be her friend. She needs a woman to look up to and talk to about girl stuff. She doesn't care for Kate, my fiancée and she certainly would rather die than come to me about anything girly. Does any of this sound like something interesting to you?"

"Um, yes. I like kids. I can certainly try to be there for them," Bella paused as she remembered something else. "Edward said you needed something more than just watching the kids."

"Oh right. My fiancée is going to be moving in soon. We have yet to discuss a wedding a date, but she-we feel this is the next step in our relationship. I need some help organizing the house. The kids rooms are a mess and the rest of the house, well, it isn't pretty. I have a cleaning woman who comes so the laundry and any hard core cleaning is done by her. My office, the kitchen and the kids rooms are the worse and could use some help organizing those."

"I can defiantly do that."

Looking at her, Carlisle had just one more question. "Can you cook? Edward mentioned you are one of the best cooks ever."

Bella couldn't help but laugh. "Yes I actually enjoy cooking. I've made very elegant meals and very simple meals too. Do the children have any food allergies or restrictions?"

"Thankfully they don't and I don't know how I got so lucky but they aren't picky eaters either."

"That is great," Bella added.

Carlisle nodded. "So, where are you living? We should figure out your commute and see if this would be worth it for you."

"Commute? You sound like you are seriously considering me for this position. You haven't asked to see my resume or my references' numbers."

"If Edward suggested you that's good enough for me. I trust him with my children's lives, so your recommendation from him is good enough."

"Good to know. I am actually living with him and Tanya as of now. He's probably told you that he came to get me when my ex husband kicked me out so his pregnant mistress could move in with him."

Shaking his head, Carlisle gave Bella a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry."

"Don't, please. It is what it is. I just feel bad for bothering Tanya and Edward right now."

"I'm sure you are no bother. Edward refers to you as his sister. He even has a picture of you two as children in his office. He defiantly said he loves you more than Emmet."

Bella laughed. "You're right. I'll start looking for apartments now that I have a job. I'll be out of their hair in a month or so."

"You know I own a duplex and my current tenet on one side moved out. Why don't you take a look at it and see if you are interested in it."

Hesitant, Bella shook her head. "Thank you Dr-Carlisle, but I don't know. You've all ready given me a job."

"And now I'm giving you a home too. It's empty so you can move in at any time."

Speechless, Bella shook her head. "I really don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything yet, just think about it and let me know when you've reached a decision." Carlisle told her. He looked back at her. "So, are you ready to meet the kids?"

"Sure. When is a good time for you?"

Carlisle looked through his phone at an available evening in the next week. He couldn't help but look at Bella from the corner of his eye too. She was beautiful and seemed just nice. She seemed shy and a little reserved. She had been through a rough patch of her life and he hoped that their arrangement would help her. He thought of his children quickly. He knew Peter would love her it was just Charlotte who needed a little convincing. "How about Wednesday at six thirty? That will give me some time to get Peter from practice and cleaned up. Do you like Italian? There is a good little take out place around the corner from me and I could pick up dinner."

"That sounds nice, thank you. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome," Carlisle glanced down at his watch. "I hate to do this but I have to get back to work. It was great to meet you Mrs. Bla-" Carlisle interrupted himself after he realized he used Bella's soon to be former name.

"It's Swan again but please just call me Bella."

"All right then Bella. It was really wonderful meeting you and I am looking forward to Wednesday when you can meet the children."

* * *

"Thank you for coming Bella," Carlisle said as he opened the door for her to enter. "The kids are in the family room. Come this way please and I'll introduce you."

"Thank you for inviting me and for the opportunity," Bella sincerely told Carlisle.

"I'm just glad you agreed to meet the kids."

"Your home is beautiful," Bella commented as she followed him inside.

"Elizabeth, my late wife did all of this. She was an architect. She designed the house and decorated it. I think she did a good job with it." He paused. "You'll be here a lot so I'm hoping you'll come to think of this as your home too."

Bella followed Carlisle into a room in the back of the house. It was sunken in and housed a large television and gaming system. "Charlotte, Peter, I'd like you to meet Bella."

Peter was the first one to introduce himself. He got off of his beanbag chair and held his hand out. He had brown hair and big blue eyes, like his fathers. "Hi, my friends call me Pete. It's nice to meet you Bella," he explained holding out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Pete. Your dad says you like sports."

"I love sports. I play soccer and next year I'm going to be old enough to play football, but I have to convince my dad. He says it is dangerous."

Interjecting the conversation, Carlisle looked at his son. "We'll talk about it when it gets closer." Carlisle focused his attention to his daughter sitting on the couch. "Charlotte, will you say hello to Bella please?"

Charlotte was reading The Outsiders. She hid with her nose in the book. Her long light brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail. Her eyes fell into the book, which Bella wasn't fully sure she was reading. In some ways, her insecurities reminded Bella of her own when she was her age. Shyly, the girl spoke up. "Hi."

"Hi. What are you reading? I love to read," Bella asked trying to engage her in conversation.

Charlotte looked at the front of the book. "It's The Outsiders. I have to read it for class."

"I remember reading that too when I was your age. I read it when I was in seventh grade."

"I'm in eighth," she quietly replied.

Trying to keep the conversation going, Bella spoke up again. "Do you play any sports like Peter?"

"No, I'm too uncoordinated."

Bella chuckled. "I think that is something we have in common. What do you like to do?"

Charlotte shrugged her shoulders. "Not much. I have one really good friend, Jane and sometimes we go to the movies or the mall or have sleepovers."

"Do you like to go to school dances?" Bella asked remembering how much she hated those things.

"No, I don't dance and I'm not pretty enough to dance with a boy. Jane wants me to go, and my dad says I should, but I don't want to."

Bella nodded. She felt the same awkwardness when she was Charlotte's age. If she was able to become friends with this young girl, she would try to change her mind and share her own experiences with her.

Charlotte brought her out of her thoughts. "Dad mentioned you might be our nanny?"

"I never used the word nanny," Carlisle corrected her. "I think the phrase I used was 'household manager'. Bella will have other responsibilities when you two are in school. She's going to organize and cook and-"

"You cook?" Peter asked.

"Yes I do. I actually enjoy it."

Peter raised his eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes really. Why?"

"Do you think you could teach us how to cook?"

Smiling, Bella nodded. "I think I could do that."

Peter combed his hair with his hand. He had obviously spent time with Edward and stole the move from him. "How about baking? Do you bake?"

"I can both cook and bake."

Peter stood wide eyed and looked at Bella. "Would you bake for my school fundraiser? Dad usually buys the stuff at the bakery. Can you make real stuff, not the stuff from the box?"

"Wait a minute," Carlisle interjected. "I thought you liked the stuff from the bakery?"

Peter shook his head and looked at Bella. "Well?"

Laughing, Bella looked back at him. "I never, ever use the boxed stuff."

"Never?" Peter asked.

"Never."

Looking at his father, Peter spoke. "Can we keep her dad, can we?"

"Peter, Bella is a person not an animal."

Rolling his eyes, Peter looked at his father once more. "Fine can you hire her?"

"We'll talk about it. Why don't you go back to your video games before we sit down for dinner?" Carlisle watched his son go back into the room. "I'm sorry about that. He's enthusiastic."

"No problem, Bella grinned. "I can see us having fun in the kitchen. He could even be a taste tester."

"He'd love that!" Carlisle paused. "Come with me to the kitchen and we'll continue to discuss this." Bella followed Carlisle into the kitchen. She followed his move and sat down at the table next to him. "Peter will no doubt love doing all of the cooking and baking stuff. It's Charlotte you might have to convince. She is concerned about her weight."

"She looks to be normal to me."

"I know that. I don't know where she is getting this image of herself being overweight. It really worries me. I'm hoping it is a phase and won't lead to an eating disorder. I've been monitoring her closely but I'm still concerned. It would be helpful if you were eyes and ears for me too when it comes to her."

"Absolutely. The welfare of the children comes first always."

"Excuse me for a moment," Carlisle said as he stood up and walked back towards the living room. "Peter, Charlotte, it's time to set the table for dinner." Carlisle came back into the kitchen with the children following him. "I think they are pretty good kids and they mean well but I'm their father. I might be biased."

"You have done a wonderful job raising them. They are polite and sweet."

"Thank you. I'm happy that you want to work with them, with us." He paused. "While they are setting the table for dinner let me show you around. I'll show you the kids' rooms, my office and my room."

"You're room?" Bella asked a little shocked.

Bella followed Carlisle up the stairs as he began to speak. "Yes. I think it's time I get rid of my Elizabeth, my late wife's belongings. It's been three years and I think I'm ready. I have gone back and forth. Of course if there is anything the kids want they can take it. I have all ready preserved her wedding dress incase Charlotte wants that one day. That isn't too pressing."

"That must be extremely stressful, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We were just together for so long. Since college. We married when we were both twenty eight but had been together since we were twenty. We went through various forms of post schooling together, she went to get her master's in design and I went to medical school. I'll always love and miss her, but I have to think that after three years she wouldn't want me to have a closet full of her clothes any more. She wouldn't want me to be lonely. I mean, I wouldn't want her to be lonely. The first year was rough but it has gotten better. I just think it's time now." He paused as he thought of his wife. "I'm sorry, I was just babbling there."

"No problem. She was a huge part of your life."

Smiling, Carlisle looked at Bella. "I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable."

"Of course you didn't. Please don't worry about that."

"Dad, that table is set," Peter shouted up to his father.

"We'll be done in a minute. Charlotte take the lasagna out of the oven please. I hope you aren't insulted over the takeout food. Edward again spoke very highly of your cooking."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Maybe Peter can help me whip up a batch and we can have a taste test some time." She paused before she looked at Carlisle. "You should also know Edward well enough by now that sometimes he tends to exaggerate a bit."

"That is true. I hope that since you have decided to take the job you'll treat us to your cooking sooner than later because the kids I think are really tired of take out," he laughed again.

"I'll see what I can do. Carlisle, thank you again for this opportunity. I think this is what I need to jumpstart and get back into life again."

"Bella, I don't think you understand. Thank you for taking over the house. I think you are what we need, especially Charlotte. I have a good feeling about you.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

I am trying to update as quickly as I can. Unfortunately life happens. I'm trying hard to do the one a week but you and I both know that hasn't happened yet. I hope everyone is still on board. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter Three

Bella began her job with the Cullen family the following Monday after she had accepted it. The first thing she did when she arrived at the house was to make sure everyone was awake. She used the key and the security code that Carlisle had given her. She made noises in the kitchen to let them know of her arrival. Next she hurried to make the children's lunches before she moved to her next item on her agenda, making breakfast. She made egg sandwiches for everyone to eat on the go.

"Before you all leave what do you want for dinner?" Bella asked as she handed them all their bagged lunches.

"Tacos!" Peter suggested.

"A big salad with fruits and vegetables," Charlotte spoke softly.

Carlisle smiled as he grabbed for his breakfast. "Whatever you make I am sure is fine. Surprise us. It's been a really long time since we have had a home cooked meal. Thank you again Bella for doing this for me, well, for us. I left you a list of the rooms and what needs to be organized in each. I'm not expecting you to finish it all today or tomorrow. It's just something to work on over time." He turned to leave and looked at her. "Edward said your car was having some issues and in the shop?"

"Yes it is. I'm borrowing Tanya's car. I'm looking at cars this weekend with Edward. I don't think it is fixable any more."

"Well, tonight you will take the spare car. It's a SUV. I actually insist you use since you will be toting around the kids and running errands for me. It has never been used. I bought it for the winter. You can use it for your personal use too. I'll write it into your contract."

"Carlisle, I can't take it. You've done so much for me all ready. First the job then the apartment and now a car too? It's too much."

"As I said before I have a feeling you'll be helping us much more than us helping you. I would rather have you use it than for it just sit there some more so take it, it's nothing," he told her as he turned and looked at his children. "Are you guys ready?"

"Sure, let's go," Charlotte said as she lifted her backpack off the ground.

Peter followed suit but stopped in front of Bella. "I can't wait for dinner! I know whatever you make it'll rock! Have a good day Bella," Peter said picking up his bag. He walked to the garage.

Carlisle grabbed his briefcase." I should be home about six. Call me if you have any questions. The kids should be home between two thirty and three fifteen, depending on their buses. If they happen to miss their bus, they will call. Please stay for dinner tonight too. It'll be a nice time for all of us to reconnect. Have a good day Bella and thanks again!" Carlisle smiled as he walked out to the garage. Bella quickly heard the door open and just as quickly it closed and she was alone.

She looked over the list that Carlisle gave her. It seemed pretty basic and easy. She figured she wouldn't start with the bedrooms yet, so she started with the kitchen. Bella looked through the freezer and saw very little in there. There were some veggies, some chicken breasts, frozen yogurt and a bottle of vodka. There was also an unidentified container, which she threw out. It was next to four pounds of butter. Next came the fridge where she found a gallon of milk, bunches of veggies, fruits and a bunch of condiments. There were also some take out containers, which she got rid of. She also noticed a whole chicken that was still good. There was no lettuce but there were cucumbers, tomatoes, onions and carrots. She also found eggs, tons of different cheeses and olives. She took her time scrubbing out the fridge and freezer before moving onto the pantry.

The pantry was filled with a lot of expired foods. Bella was able to salvage some fresh potatoes, broth, rice, pasta and sauce. A few canned veggies also lingered about as well as some cereal and crackers. She noticed a lot of baking supplies too. She took everything out, threw away the bad items and scrubbed the pantry and organized it using vinegar and baking soda. She also began to make a list for food staples to fill the now organized closet.

Bella continued her day with cleaning and organizing in the kitchen. She rearranged some shelves. She looked over at the clock and realized she had spent all day cleaning. Charlotte would be home any time. She finished putting the dishes away and started on dinner. She began by making a lemon roasted chicken with cheese and pea risotto and a mix of cucumbers, tomatoes and onions. Next she defrosted the chicken breasts and used the broth to make a chicken vegetable stew. She was making biscuits to go with the soup, which would be tomorrow's dinner. As she finished up, the front door opened.

"Charlotte, is that you?" Bella asked. "I'm in the kitchen."

Charlotte placed her bag by the front door and walked into the kitchen. "Hi. It smells like vinegar."

"I've been cleaning. I used that to clean the shelves in the refrigerator. How was school?" Bella inquired trying to keep conversation going.

"It was fine. I have a bunch of homework to do. I'm going to go to my room to do it."

"Do you need any help?"

"Nope, I'm good," Charlotte said as she began going upstairs.

"Wait, do you want a drink or a snack?"

"No thank you. If you'll excuse me please," she said as she left the room.

Bella didn't have time to speak back because the phone rang. "Hello, Cullen residence."

"Bella, its Carlisle. How is everything going?"

"Really great. Charlotte just came home and is all ready starting on her homework. I have dinner made for today and tomorrow and-"

"You found food to eat in the house? Was it edible?"

Bella laughed. "I promise all of the food is still good. I started the list in the kitchen, which was good because I got to see what you had for staples and well, you are low."

"I called because, well, I'm embarrassed by what you probably found. I've told you that we eat out a lot, and I guess you saw the proof of that. I was going to tell you that I would pick up something to eat but, you made something?" He asked surprised.

"Yes. You had a roasted chicken and I found a lemon to put on it with some seasonings in the rack as well as risotto made from the white wine on the counter and cheese. I threw together some tomatoes, cukes and onions in vinegar and they are in the fridge. I want to make chocolate chip cookies but I thought I'd wait for Peter to come home. Oh, and I made a chicken stew for dinner tomorrow with biscuits."

The line went silent for a few second before Carlisle laughed. "Are you serious? You are indeed a miracle worker Bella. Tomorrow I will leave the credit card so you can do grocery shopping. We'll sit together before you leave tonight and go over it. Well, I guess you have everything under control. See you tonight."

"Bye," she laughed as she hung up the phone. She looked around the kitchen and smiled. She did have everything under control. Not bad for day one.

* * *

"My mom used to let us bake with her and I loved it. We had a lot of fun together," Peter spoke softly as he mixed the dry ingredients together.

Bella offered a sad grin. "You sound like you miss your mom very much."

"I do even though I was young when she died. I was only six," Peter answered honestly. "Are you close with your mom?"

"Well," Bella began. "I was but like your mom, both my mom and dad died when I was younger."

"Both of them died? What happened to them? If you were little who took care of you?" Peter asked as he sat on the stool and dropped the spoon.

Bella thought before she spoke. "My dad was a police officer. He pulled someone over for speeding and the person tried to take off. They hit him in the process and sped away. He died at the hospital. My mom, just like yours, died in a car accident. My brother Jasper and I had no family we were close to. My mom had a sister Renee but she lived in Florida and we didn't know her too well. Your Uncle Edward is like my brother. His parents were best friends with mine and took Jasper and I in. His parents always treated us like we were their kids. We are still really close to them, but they aren't my parents."

Peter looked at Bella. "How old were you?"

"When my dad died I was eight and Jasper was eleven. When mom died I was eleven and Jasper was fourteen."

"So, you know how I feel?"

"Unfortunately I do."

Peter hugged Bella and smiled at her. "I'm really glad you are here with us."

"You know, I am too," Bella honestly told him as she let go of him. "Now, let's make some chocolate chip cookies. Hey I have to go food shopping tomorrow."

"I love the grocery store!"

"I thought you might. Would you want to come with me? I can pick you and Charlotte up from school and we can head over after."

"You would wait for me?" Peter asked excitedly.

"Well, yea, it's only food shopping."

"Kate never does anything with us. She never takes us places. This is going to be so much fun!"

Peter and Bella finished making their cookies. He also made a deal with Charlotte that if he sat the table she would clean it up dinner. Just as Peter was helping Bella put dinner on the table, the garage door opened.

"Hey dad, you're home," Peter said as he ran over to his father. "Bella and I made cookies and she let me help her finish up dinner. Also, she said I could go food shopping with her tomorrow. I love her!"

Carlisle sat his briefcase down on the kitchen island. "Well good evening Peter, it is good to see you too son!" He smiled as he ruffled his son's hair. "Bella, it smells amazing in here. I'm starving so let's eat!"

The four of them sat together and ate. They shared stories of their day. The atmosphere felt so normal. Charlotte was quiet but still laughed and joined in the conversation. After dinner, Peter brought out the homemade cookies he made. When desert was finished, the children cleared the table as Carlisle walked Bella to the door.

"Thank you for everything. Dinner was amazing and Peter couldn't stop talking about baking with you."

"It was fun. We found out we actually have some things in common. When he finished with his homework he sat on the stool and we just talked. He's a great kid."

"Thank you." He paused for a moment and looked at her. "I understand if you say no and please feel no obligation to say yes but I was wondering if you could watch the kids next weekend? I usually wouldn't ask this of you; however, the babysitter that I usually use is away. I have theater tickets in Seattle and was going to take Kate away."

As Carlisle asked, Bella couldn't help but notice Peter's long face. "Yes, of course I could watch the kids. No problem," she smiled.

* * *

"So how is it going?" Edward asked Bella as she sat across from him at lunch.

"It's been only two weeks but good. Peter is really fun and Charlotte hasn't really spoken to me yet, but that's what I was expecting."

"I told you they were good kids. Charlotte just needs some encouragement. She'll come around," Edward encouraged her.

Bella nodded as she took a sip of her lemonade. She then looked up at Edward. "What's the deal with Kate? She isn't there for dinners and Carlisle asked if I could watch the kids this weekend because he is going away with her and Peter made this face like he was disgusted. She can't really be that bad, can she?"

Edward thought for a moment as he gathered what he wanted to say. "I have no other way of saying this than she is a bitch. She is cold as ice and doesn't seem like she really likes the children. She's told Tanya that she wants to send the kids to boarding school after they are married; of course it's for the education. She of course has said nothing to Carlisle about this idea. She just seems like she is using him and wants to become some desperate house wife. I can't stand her. She comes into the hospital to visit him sometimes. She lives and works in Seattle. I swear I think she is taking advantage of Carlisle I just don't have the proof or know the reason." He paused and then started again. "Peter hates her, he's told me that. I think Charlotte is afraid of her. After Carlisle got serious with Kate, Charlotte began to have issues with her self esteem. I wish Carlisle realized that but he hasn't yet."

"Charlotte is a great kid."

"I agree. I've overheard Kate at the hospital talk about how heavy Charlotte is and how she is concerned about her weight."

"That is insane! That's why she is so careful about what she eats? There is nothing wrong with Charlotte. Doesn't Carlisle see what is happening?"

"I think he is blinded. Kate was the first woman he got involved with after Elizabeth and I think he is in love with the idea of being with someone and I think he is settling. She is such a bitch, Bella, really she is."

"I can see that."

"Charlotte told me that Kate makes her feel bad about herself and she tried to talk to her dad about it and he assured her that she is misinterpreting things."

"He needs to wake up and see that Kate maybe isn't the best match for him or his family."

"She wants to send Charlotte to a finishing school."

"Finishing school? Are we living in the 1940's? There is nothing wrong with that girl!"

Edward let out a humorless chuckle. "I had to look up what it was. I'm surprised they still exist. I don't think that is what she needs."

Bella studied Edward's face. His expression showed love and concern. "You really love them, don't you?"

He nodded. "I was so lucky that Carlisle and I clicked immediately. He doesn't have any family. I've known the kids since they were little. When I was in med school Elizabeth actually invited me over for dinner a lot, with Tanya. You know I was an overworked med student with a fiancée. Elizabeth felt bad for us. She was such a great woman. We just became friends after that. I was with him when Elizabeth passed away. I was actually doing rounds when she was brought in. I was still a student so I couldn't do anything to really help her, but I stayed with him. It was very tough on him. I helped him with whatever he needed and was there for the kids. That was when we became closer. We became good friends."

Again, after taking a sip of her drink, Bella looked at Edward. "Those kids really are great. I'm starting to love them." She stopped and thought of her words carefully. "Carlisle is nothing but kind and deserves more than Kate."

"What are your feelings on them?" Edward honestly asked.

"Well," Bella paused. "As I said I think the kids are wonderful. I'm hoping that Charlotte comes around. I really do."

"And Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"He's a nice guy. I think we are becoming friends. He's really easy to talk with and he is funny," she answered as she looked away.

Edward couldn't help laugh. "And you are crushing on him."

"What? No I'm not! Masen, you're insane."

"No I'm not! Your tone changed and you sounded different. You got totally defensive when we were talking about Kate." He paused before smiling at Bella. "Well Ms. Swan, you totally like him!"

Shaking her head repeatedly, Bella spoke up again. "You're delusional. I enjoy being with the children and I have enjoyed getting to know him. He seems like a very nice man. I-I have thought if Jacob would have been as hands on as he is if we had children and stayed together."

Silence filled them. Edward looked at Bella. "I am not buying that. You feel attracted to him."

"Edward-"

"I know you almost better than you know yourself Bells and I know that look. You like him." Before Bella could speak, Edward began again. "It's the look you had when you talked or thought about him."

"Edward, that is different. Jacob was my first everything, well, my only everything."

"Still, it's a very similar look. Have you spoken to him?"

Bella shook her head. "You can say his name you know. I won't break. He keeps calling me and I don't know why. I texted him and told him to do any talking through Tanya."

Laughing, Edward looked at his friend. "Good for you!" He stopped as the waitress brought the check. He reached into his pocket and took out his credit card before handing it back to the waitress. As she walked away, he began to speak again. "While I am happy you are allowing yourself to feel again, he's too old for you Bella and in a relationship all ready, although it would be great if they did break up."

"I'm not even thinking about anything like that, so no worries."

Ignoring her, Edward continued. "Plus he's your boss. You don't want to complicate things, do you?"

"Again I have to say no worries, and you are a nut case." Bella thought she'd turn the tables on her friend. "So you Tan have been married for a while now. Are you ever going to give me a little niece or nephew to spoil?"

"You're talking to the wrong Masen. I would do it tomorrow if we could, but Tanya just got a promotion at the firm and we are going to wait another year. She seems okay with that, it's me who has baby fever. I want one so badly."

"Baby fever hu? Well, it's better than Bieber fever."

"You caught me singing one song and now you're never going to let me forget it?"

"I'm afraid not. It is my duty as your friend to remind you of it. Perhaps you will serenade me some more with one of Justin's greatest hits?"

"Don't push your luck Swan."

"All right all ready. Hey, don't you get your fill of kids everyday? You're a pedi doctor."

"They aren't my own. I want my own."

Sadly, Bella smiled. "And it will happen one day." She stopped and thought about her baby.

Feeling guilty, Edward immediately grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

Shaking her head, Bella looked at him. "No worries buddy." She paused and looked at him. "He would have been two Edward."

"Bells-"

Again, she shook her head. "No, don't. I'm fine. It's not like I was the first, only or last woman this happened to."

"No but you still got the shit end of the stick." He was hesitant about continuing. "Do you know that Emmett told me he couldn't be friends with Jacob because of what he did to you? He told Jacob too. They aren't friends any more. Jacob was upset but Emmett was more upset by the way you were treated."

"No, that isn't right. I don't want to get in the middle of any friendships."

Edward waved his hand. "Bells, he has it coming to him. Jasper told me he isn't speaking to Jacob either. It's probably a good thing that Jacob isn't anywhere close because Jasper would no doubt kill him."

"So you've spoken to my brother? How is he?" Bella inquired. Since the separation, he hadn't been calling Bella liked he used to. He wanted her to have space. He was better friends with Jacob before he and Bella ever dated. It hurt him that one of his closest friends could hurt his sister the way Jacob had. He wanted to give Bella her space before he talked to her. Bella was irritated with him. She needed her big brother and he was nowhere to be found.

Edward nodded. "I did speak to him. He is just giving you space now Bells. Anyway, you haven't started anything. It was Jacob's choice. He chose to stray. No marriage is perfect and everyone has their faults. Both people need to work on their marriage and not sleep with your wife's best friend."

"Edwa-"

"No Bella," Edward began. "When I went to get you in Arizona, it took everything in me not to wait and hurt him. I wanted to kill him. Emmett and Jazz both said they would help me."

"Well thank you for not doing that. I think your too pretty to go to prison."

After taking the last sip of his lemonade, Edward began again. "Someone like Carlisle would be perfect for you. He's a good guy, probably the best that they come. You can't go after him though because he is taken and is way too old for you."

"As you have all ready stated Edward."

"You know, I know some good guys. They are doctors I could call a few and maybe you'd like to go out with them."

Smiling, Bella nodded. "Thank you Edward, but I'm not ready yet. I'm still nursing a broken heart."

"I understand." Edward paused as he looked at Bella. "If Carlisle was just a little younger you could break him and Kate up."

"I'm not a home wrecker."

"I know but Bella, I want to see you with a good guy. Carlisle deserves a good person too."

"Well, just remember I'm on the mend. I'm so not ready for any of that stuff."

"I fully understand but I'll still keep my eyes open for you."

Laughing, Bella looked again at Edward. "Thanks, I didn't realize I was talking to Esme."

"Hey," Edward yelled. "I love my mom."

"I love her too but you sound just like her." As Bella stood up to leave, she looked at Edward. "I'm so glad I have you in my life. I really do love you. Thank you for being there."

Edward reached for Bella's hand. "I am glad I can be there for you. And I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Surprise chapter! Hope everyone is having/had a good Sunday night. Enjoy the chapter! the net one will be posted soon. Thanks for the adds and for the comments!

-Lisa

PS-Get ready to meet her...we will be meeting Kate shortly and I would love to know what you think of her!

* * *

Chapter Four

Peter ran into the house and found Bella who was getting dinner ready. He was dirty from playing soccer in the backyard. "Bella!" He yelled as he raced into the kitchen.

"Hey slow down! Peter, I've told you before either take your sneakers off before you come in or don't come into the kitchen at all. You are a mess," Bella laughed at him.

"I know but I was wondering if Alec could come over? We'll stay outside and play soccer. I promise to leave my shoes outside."

"All right. Do you want to take a juice box out to him? Oh, and I baked some oatmeal crasin cookies this morning if you want to take those too."

"Those are my favorites! Thanks Bella! You're the best!" Peter told her as he grabbed the food and ran back outside.

Bella continued to make chicken picatta. She grabbed the spices and began to flavor the flour that would be used to drudge the chicken breasts. She heard the front door open and saw Charlotte run in. She had stayed after with a friend to get extra help in math. Her friend's mother gave her a ride home.

"Hey Charlotte how was school?"

Charlotte shrugged her shoulders. "It was okay. I can't wait until the summer though." She paused as she pulled her dark blond hair behind her shoulders. "Is today Wednesday?"

"Yes it is," Bella smiled. "It has been all day. Why, what's going on today?"

Standing up straight, she looked at Bella. "Kate is supposed to be stopping over this afternoon. She has to drop something off for dad."

Bella was excited that she was finally meeting the famous Kate. Bella didn't think she was the wicked witch that everyone made her out to be. After all, Carlisle was kind hearted and there was no way he would be with someone so vicious as everyone put it. "Should I make her dinner?"

Charlotte laughed. "No, she doesn't do real food. She does a lot of shakes and liquid foods, but not solid." She paused as she heard a car door slam shut. "This is her. I'm going up to my room until she leaves."

Bella watched her run up the stairs. As Charlotte's bedroom door closed, the front door opened.

"No, I didn't say light blue. I said robin's egg blue. Can't you get anything right? They are not the same color! How dare you imply that! What do you mean you can't make flowers in that shade by Friday? I'm pretty sure you can dye roses any color. You are such a fool. I need the flowers by Friday at a product launch. Well, you need to give me an answer by tomorrow. If you can't satisfy my order then I'll take my business else were. Good bye." Kate wasn't what Bella had pictured in her mind. She was a tall woman with light blond hair. Her skin reviled that she was probably older than she really was due to sun damage. Her lips were large like she too injections. As Kate shoved her phone into her bag, she looked up at Bella. "You must be the hired help. Carlisle mentioned you. What are you making them for dinner Buffy?"

Bella politely smiled. "Actually my name is Bella. I'm making chicken picatta with a-"

Kate held up her hands. "Stop right there! Do you know how much fat is in that? That's a terrible choice. Have you seen Charlotte? She is bloated and a bit chunky."

"She's twelve. Her body is just changing. Plus she is far from chunky," Bella defended Charlotte.

"Whatever it is she has to change or else she is going to end up obese. She needs to cut back on food." Before Bella could respond, Kate looked out the window and saw Peter playing with his friend in the back yard. She shook her head with disappointment. "That one is so uncoordinated. I can't believe these children belong to Carlisle. His ex wife must be a dosey."

"Late, his late wife. She died," Bella mentioned under her breath.

Once again before Bella could add anything, Kate opened her mouth again. She handed Bella two thick folders. "Please make sure Carlisle gets this. This is information on one of the venues I want to have the wedding at. By the way Buffy I think I'd be looking for a new job. Once we are married and we will be sending the kids off to boarding school, we won't really need you anymore. I do a lot in terms of human resources and job placement so please send me your resume and let me know what kind of job you want. The least I can do is place you somewhere after you are let go. It was great meeting you Buffy. Toddles!" With that, she was gone just as quickly as she had entered.

Bella stood and shook her head. She couldn't understand what Carlisle saw in that woman. Even though they chatted for only a few moments, Bella thought Kate seemed ice cold. She was heartless and thoughtless, the polar opposite of Carlisle.

She continued to make dinner. When it was almost ready she went out to tell Peter to cleanup for dinner. She then made her way up the stairs to Charlotte's room. She knocked on the door. "Hey Charlotte, it's dinner time."

"I'm not hungry," she yelled back. Bella thought she detected a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Charlotte, what's wrong?"

"Nothing just leave me alone," Charlotte shouted to Bella.

Just as Bella was about to speak, the vibration of the garage door was felt. Carlisle was home. "Just join us for dinner. You're dad is home. Come on, lets have a nice dinner."

"Fine, I'll be down stairs but I'm not eating!" Charlotte pouted as she opened the door and stomped downstairs.

Bella slowly made her way downstairs. As she reached the kitchen she heard Carlisle.

"No honey you aren't' fat."

"You have to say that you're my dad!"

"Which is more of a reason I'd be honest with you. I love you and want the best for you. You are not fat. I'm a doctor. If I thought you had a weight issue I'd get you help, but you don't honey."

"I don't believe you!" She said as she stomped off to the basement.

Bella entered the kitchen. Carlisle looked at her with confusion before he spoke. "What is wrong with her? Did someone say something to her at school?"

"I think she overheard Kate talking about how bloated and obese she is."

Looking shocked, Carlisle looked at Bella. "What are you talking about?"

Bella recapped everything Kate had said. Bella told Carlisle that she just assumed Charlotte over heard the conversation and what was said.

Carlisle rubbed his hands over his face. "This explains why Charlotte doesn't like her. I bet this wasn't the first time Kate mentioned it to Charlotte. I'm just going to have to call her later and talk to her. Thank you for filling me in."

"You're welcome. Peter is just cleaning up and then he will set the table. I'm going to see if Charlotte wants dinner."

"I can do it," Carlisle said.

Bella shook her head. "Don't be silly. You literally just walked through the door. Let me talk to her. Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes."

Bella went down the stairs and saw Charlotte sitting on her bean bag chair. She was crying. Bella walked over to her and just held her. Surprised, Charlotte turned to Bella and cried harder.

"Why is she not nice? Why does my dad like her? She's a horrible person," Charlotte question while in Bella's embrace.

"I don't know why she isn't nice. You and Peter are great kids and will turn into wonderful and thoughtful adults. Don't think her issues are because of you. Her insecurities have nothing to do with how wonderful you and your brother are." Bella paused to brush Charlotte's hair with her hands. "You have a father who loves you and will do anything to see the both of you happy. You are so lucky to have him. He is really wonderful man and I am going to be honest, I have no idea what he sees in her. She doesn't seem like she is a nice person."

Charlotte wiped the few tears escaping from her blue eyes and looked at Bella. "Do you really think she'll have dad send us off to boarding school?"

Adamantly Bella shook her head. "I can't speak for your father but I am almost positive that he would never send you or Peter away. He loves both of you too much."

Nodding her head, Charlotte looked at Bella. Silence filled them for a moment before she spoke up. "Bella?"

"Yes Charlotte?"

"Thank you. I guess you really aren't that bad. I'm actually glad you are here with us. Thank you for sticking up for me with Kate," Charlotte sincerely told Bella as she wiped her eyes.

Bella hugged Charlotte. "It was nothing. I really do like you and Peter. I'm glad I'm here and I'm glad I helped you. I really want to be friends with you."

Looking down at her hands, Charlotte began to speak. "I don't have too many friends."

"I know that. That's why I want to be friends. Everyone needs a few now and then." She paused before taking Charlotte's hand. "What if I asked your dad if we could go out together?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Would you want to go to the mall and grab lunch and maybe get our nails done?"

"You-you would do that with me? You would spend time with me?"

"Of course, maybe we can go on a Saturday or something?"

"You don't work Saturdays though."

Smiling, Bella squeezed Charlotte's shoulders. "I know silly. We could spend time together when I'm not working."

Charlotte was speechless. Kate had never suggested those things. She wasn't interested in getting to know Charlotte, let alone spend time with her. Bella was supposed to organize the house and make sure she and Peter were safe. She never expected to try and get to know Bella and now she actually wanted to spend time with Charlotte. It was true that Edward and Tanya had loved her and loved spending time with her but she always spent time with them with Peter. It had been three long years since she spent 'girl time' with anyone. She was excited at the possibility of spending some time with Bella. "Oh-okay if dad says it is okay."

"Good, now that we have settled things, go get ready for dinner. I'll go get your father."

Bella got up and walked out of the room. She was giving Charlotte time to pull herself together. When she made it upstairs, Peter look at her in the kitchen.

"Hey Bella, can we eat yet?" Peter asked. "I'm really hungry."

"You and Charlotte can start. I'm just going to get your dad. Do you know where he is?"

"He said he was going to his office upstairs. We can really start eating?" Peter asked unsure.

Chuckling, Bella nodded her head. "Yes but just remember to leave your father and me some food, okay?"

Bella walked up the stairs and slowly walked towards Carlisle's office. The door was slightly a jarred and she could hear Carlisle.

"Kate, I don't give a damn. They are my children." She heard the brief pause and was about to knock when she heard him raise his voice. "Who the hell are you to questioning my parenting skills? They are my children and I decide their education and they are not going half way around the country to get an education. They are enrolled in the best school in the state. You've looked into a what?" She heard Carlisle take a deep breath and then unleash. "What the hell do you mean finishing school? She is still a child Katherine and no, there is nothing wrong with her. She is growing and developing. She-she-you know what? I can't talk to you right now. No, I don't want you to come here; I said I don't want to talk to you. We'll discuss this later. I'm done for now. Good night Kate." Carlisle ended as he slammed the phone done.

After taking three silent deep breaths, Bella knocked on the door. "Carlisle, its Bella."

"Oh come in, please."

Bella walked in and stood near his desk. "Is everything okay? You look a little stressed."

Waving his hand, Carlisle looked at Bella. "It's fine. After tonight's conversation between you and Kate I'm really reconsidering our marriage. How could I have been blind for so long? I had no idea she was talking about boarding school for Charlotte and Peter. I had no idea she was saying all of those horrid things to Charlotte. I'm lucky she didn't end up bulimic or anorexic because of Kate's comments. Did you know she wanted to send her to a finishing school? Jesus Christ, I have no idea what she is thinking. She never spoke to me about any of this."

"I'm sorry Carlisle. It certainly isn't right."

Carlisle shook his head agreeing with Bella. "No it isn't. I have to find time to speak with her, without the kids around at some point. I don't know what I want to do here."

Bella quickly chimed in. "I know Peter is heading over to Alex's during the day on Saturday but I was wondering if I could possibly take Charlotte to the mall."

With a raised eyebrow, Carlisle looked at Bella. "Bella you don't work on Saturdays."

"I know, but I would really like to do this. I figured it would be fun to get our nails done and to grab lunch." Bella paused as she tried to read Carlisle's expression. Before he could say a word she spoke up again. "And if you needed time in the evening to speak with Kate I could always watch the children for the evening. I don't know if you remember this or not, but I have a three bedroom apartment and space for the children to sleep in. I have one of the rooms as a guest room and a pull out couch. They can spend the night. You could come over and get them and join us for breakfast."

In disbelief, Carlisle shook his head. "But Bella, you don't work weekends," he repeated clearly surprised.

Nodding, Bella began to speak again. "I realize that, but I have come to think of you as a friend and think of this as a friend helping a friend. I promise a fun time for the kids, good food, a good movie. Peter will probably want to cook everything himself, which I will allow him to do, with supervision of course."

"I don't believe it," Carlisle huffed.

"What?"

"You would be willing to do that? I mean take my kids when you don't have to?"

Bella smiled. "I've grown to like them a lot, maybe even love them. I want them to have fun and I promise to try my best to make sure they do have fun. In case you haven't noticed, I don't have too many friends and the friends I do have are married and are doing couple things. I love them but I don't have those things in common with them anymore. I don't want to be the third wheel. My brother barely makes the time to see me because he is a little self absorbed and is dating a total bitch. Hanging out with the kids will give me something fun to do besides researching recipes and playing around on Pintrest on a Saturday night. I might have to miss the Law and Order SVU marathon on the USA network runs on weekends but I think it will be okay."

Carlisle took a deep breath. He just stared at Bella before finding the words he was so desperately looking for. He finally cracked a smile. "Honestly I have no idea how Edward knew you'd fit with us so well. Edward was right when he said you were special. I don't think I can ever repay you for even considering giving up your time, let alone doing it. It really kind of you Bella."

"It really isn't that big of a deal Carlisle."

"Well I appreciate it and I will take you up on it. I don't want the children to be near when Kate and I talk. Charlotte is all ready so sensitive to Kate now, I don't want to put her through any more. Thank you Bella."

Bella placed her hand on Carlisle's. "Honestly, it is nothing."

* * *

"Uncle Edward, do you have to leave?" Peter whined on Saturday night. Edward joined Bella and the kids are her apartment to play a few board games. Peter had made tacos for dinner. They had just finished their third game of charades and Edward was ready to call it a night.

"I do bud, but don't worry. I'll see you guys soon. I have to go to one of your games."

"You did promise."

Edward laughed. "Your right I did promise. I'll go to one. I just have to get to the hospital now. It is my weekend."

"Thanks Edward for coming over," Bella said as she hugged him.

"I had fun. Next time Charlotte and I will kick your and Peter's butts, right Charlotte?"

Bella took notice of Charlotte's laugh. It was beautiful and she had never heard it before. "Yes Uncle Eddie, we will cream them!"

The trio took their time saying goodbye to Edward before he left. Bella looked at the clock.

"Hey Bella? It's only six thirty, could we make some chocolate chip cookies?" Peter asked.

"Could I help?" Charlotte chimed in.

Bella turned towards Charlotte. In time she had spent with the Cullens', Charlotte had never asked to help Bella with the cooking or baking. She smiled. "Sure, I'd love that. Come on, let's get baking!"

The three had fun measuring and mixing the ingredients. Peter even started a small food fight with the floor. After they were done cleaning, Peter went to shower while Charlotte sat with Bella.

"This was a lot of fun. Thank you Bella."

"I'm glad you had fun and please don't thank me."

"You've spent the day with me. No one has done things like we did today with me since my mom." Her smile soon morphed into a frown. "I miss her so much."

"I know the feeling Charlotte."

"Peter said you loss both of your parents when you were about my age?"

Bella nodded. "I did. I miss both of my parents terribly. My big brother and I aren't really close and it makes me sad because even though I know Uncle Eddie would do anything for me, Jasper is my only 'real' brother and he doesn't have time to see me often."

Charlotte nodded and then looked at Bella. "I know I will always miss my mom, but I'm glad you are here for me. I did have a blast with you today. I love my nails and my new outfit."

"I love your new outfit too!" Bella laughed as they talked about her new sundress. "I'm so happy that I am here for you and you are letting me here for you."

Bella, Charlotte and Peter threw pillows onto the hardwood floor and watched movies. When Bella went to shut off the television, she saw that both Peter and Charlotte had fallen asleep. She grabbed a blanket and tucked them in. She also went up to her room to take her own pillow and another blanket and slept on the couch.

The next morning as promised, Carlisle arrived for breakfast and to pick up his children. He thanked Bella as they ate her pancakes and sausage. After breakfast he was surprised to see both of his kids clean up the kitchen and dishes without beings asked to. They were upstairs collecting their bags when Bella looked at Carlisle.

"How did it go?"

Sadly, Carlisle looked at her. "We are taking a break. I really need to reconsider a lot. After the way she treated the kids and some of this things she said to me last night, I don't think I can look at her the same way again. I really don't think I love her anymore and don't think I could ever again. I can't believe I was that blind. She told me she doesn't even like children."

"I'm really sorry Carlisle."

"Don't be. I'm at least thankful that we are getting this out in the air now and not after we are married." Carlisle paused. "How did things go with Charlotte and the mall?"

Smiling, Bella looked at him. "We had so much fun! She loved getting her feet massaged."

"What?"

"We got manicures and pedicures."

"You treated her to a pedicure too? Bella that's way too much."

Smiling and shaking her head, Bella started talking again. "No it not. We had fun and she got a new outfit that I kind of want to borrow. It's a cute orange sundress. It looked really good on her."

"You spent the time to buy her an outfit?"

"Yes and then we went out for lunch and she ate a burger and fries. I had so much fun and would love to do it again sometime."

"Bella, I'm speechless. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate everything you have done. Taking Charlotte and then taking both of them last night. I love my kids. I feel that I spend a lot of time with them but not nearly as much as I'd like to. I'd do anything for them but as we both know I haven't' been too observant lately. I'm so happy that Charlotte trusts you and has you. Peter too, but Charlotte really needed someone. There is no way I can show you how much I appreciate you."

"No worries. I really did have a lot of fun last night with them. I hope you will let us do it again."

"I will. Thank you again."

Before Bella could try to assure him that it was nothing, Peter came into the living room. "Bella, I have a game next Saturday. Would you come please?"

"No Peter, we have taken up enough of Bella's time and-"

Looking at Carlisle, Bella laughed. "Carlisle! I would love to go to the game. I would love to see you play Peter."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Thanks everyone for reading :) I love reading the comments you guys leave. Keep them coming! I appreciate you guys taking the time to read my story.

Thank you!

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Five

"Am I too late? Did he play all ready?" Bella asked as she sat next to Carlisle on the benches. She was running late to Peter's soccer game.

"No, they actually haven't started yet. How are you?"

"I'm good. And you?"

"Good, thanks. Charlotte can't wait to go back and have her nails done this afternoon. I think you might have gotten her addicted to pampering herself," Carlisle smiled.

"It's all good. I like spending time with her. I figured we'd go out for lunch too."

Carlisle nodded. "In case I haven't said it before, thank you for everything you have done. Please let me give you some money and-"

Shaking her head Bella looked at Carlisle. "No money. This is my treat for her. If I didn't want to do it I wouldn't. Please don't worry about money."

"I don't know what to say."

"I think you covered it all with thank you," Bella smiled.

The game started before Carlisle had a chance to reply. Throughout the game he couldn't help but watch Bella. She was excited when Peter scored goals. She stood up and cheered. Kate had never showed interest in the children, let alone attend their events. Carlisle shook his head and got out of his clouded thoughts and watched his son play the game.

After the game, as promised, Bella and Charlotte left to get manicures. They laughed and enjoyed each other's jokes. They even got matching nail color, deep purple. After their nails were dried, they went in search of a new shirt for Charlotte. They walked into Gap Kids and found a cute sleeveless shirt with a pink and orange print. They then continued to lunch at a nearby restaurant and the chatted away. Charlotte had admitted that Jane wanted her to sleep over soon so they could have girl time. Bella encouraged her to have fun.

Once they were back in Bella's car, Charlotte felt bold enough to play around with Bella's radio. She did it until they both found a song they liked. They sang along to "Call Me Maybe," as Bella pulled into the driveway. Bella was the first to stop singing when she noticed Peter outside pacing on the porch. Slowly, Bella got out of the car.

"Hey Pete, what's going-"

"I'm supposed to be your fucking fiancée Carlisle. You are supposed to love me. What the hell are you thinking?" Kate shouted from inside the house.

"They have been going at it for almost an hour," Peter said. "She hasn't been very nice to dad."

"You're a fucking idiot Carlisle. You can't do this! You can't break up with me! You are actually choosing your children over me? You're a god damn asshole!"

Bella looked around. "You know what, why don't you two get in my car and we'll head to the store to buy some cookies and some things for dinner. What do you guys want to get?"

Peter and Charlotte looked at each other, then Bella. They heard what sounded like glass breaking. Peter spoke up, "How will dad know where we are?"

"I'll send him a text. I think we need to give them-"

"Your children? Your fucking children? They are nothing but no good, worthless rugrats-"

Bella grabbed both Peter and Charlotte by the wrist before they could hear more. "Come on guys, I think we should go."

They drove in silence to the grocery store. Peter wanted macaroni and cheese while Charlotte wanted hamburgers. Bella let them both throw the food into the cart while she texted Carlisle.

C_harlotte and I got home and saw Peter looking worried on the porch while you and Kate talked. I took them back to my house for dinner. They can spend the night if you need time. No worries. I just wanted to let you know where they were._ She pressed send and then without hesitation she added, _Call me if you need anything._

Once back at Bella's house, Peter quickly went to work boiling water and mixing a cheese sauce. Bella was impressed that he was making everything from scratch. Charlotte asked if Bella had ingredients for a salad. Bella nodded and Charlotte went to work on that salad. Bella kept looking at her phone. She received no word from Carlisle, which worried her.

The night progressed as they trio finished dinner. They next cuddled on the couch to watch a movie. About half way through it, Bella's doorbell rang. Neither child acknowledged it because they were engrossed in the film. Bella looked out the window and noticed an upset Carlisle. He looked tired and Bella made note of the bandage on the side of his head.

"Hi,"

Offering a sad smile, Carlisle looked at her. "Hi. How are the kids?"

"Come on in," she smiled. She pointed out the kids who were both fighting sleep on the couch. "They are fine. They cooked a feast but are fine. Would you like some mac and cheese? A little salad? Maybe a burger?" Bella smiled. Carlisle quickly accepted whatever Bella was willing to give him. As the food heated in the microwave, Bella looked up from the fridge. "Would you like wine, coffee, beer or a soda to drink?"

"Beer, please?" Carlisle asked with no hesitation in his voice.

Bella brought the drink and the food over to him. She paused before she asked. "It is really none of my business, but what happened this afternoon?"

Carlisle sat back in the chair and looked up at Bella. "I broke it off with Kate. I've had a few weeks to think about it and she isn't what I want any more. I have no idea why I thought I wanted someone like her. What was I thinking? I can't believe I was so blind. She doesn't like children, let alone like or god for bid love my children. I can't over look the things she said about them. While we were on the break, I thought a lot and I couldn't do it anymore. I didn't want her to be hanging on. Even when we took a break, she was still texting and emailing me things about the wedding, and I don't know. She couldn't pause and look around what she had said and did. She couldn't even remember that I was widowed. She thought I was divorced! I can't be with someone like that. I guess I just miss being part of a couple. I miss coming home to someone to talk about my day with and to share stories about the kids and have someone really get it. I still miss Elizabeth so much. I don't even know if this makes any sense. I'm sorry I'm babbling."

Smiling Bella looked at him. "No worries. I'm sorry that she wasn't the one. I'm sorry she caused you so much grief."

"It's better to realize it now than after the wedding," he smiled back.

"What happened to your head?"

"Oh this," he said as he touched his wound. "This was one of the dinner plates meeting my face. Kate got angry and threw it."

"Ouch."

"That's what I said." Carlisle smiled sadly again. "You might have to go to the store and buy new dishes. I don't think there are any left."

"No worries, the kids and I will hit the mall on Monday. There are some paper plates in the pantry. Just use those until Monday night."

"Thanks and thank you for coming here with the kids. I didn't know that Peter had come home from Alec's house and was on the porch."

"He was shaken up, I did what I thought was right. Have you thought of what you are going to tell the kids?"

Laughing, Carlisle looked at Bella. "Are you serious? They'll be out celebrating. They really hated her, with good reason."

Before either one could say another word Peter walked into the kitchen. "Dad? What are you doing here?"

"I got Bella's text about you guys being here. I also just got done eating your mac and cheese. You let us have takeout food for so long and never told me you could cook! Peter, it was delicious."

"Thanks dad but I have a good teacher who is teaching me everything she knows," Peter explained as he looked at Bella. "Bella said we could have ice cream. Can we still have it?"

"Of course," Carlisle replied.

"I'll dish it out, you go back to your movie," Bella smiled.

As they watched Peter go back into the living room, Carlisle looked at Bella and chuckled. "What, he didn't make desert too?"

"Oh I thought I'd give him the night off," she laughed. "Would you like some ice cream too?"

"What kind do you have?"

"Mousetracks."

"Of course. Peanut butter and chocolate and ice cream. Sound like a good plan to me. Let me help you."

Bella and Carlisle made pleasant conversation as they dished the ice cream out. They each carried two bowls in. Bella sat next to Peter on the end of the couch while Carlisle handed Charlotte her ice cream. She sat on the oversized chair. Carlisle sat on the opposite end of the couch as Bella.

The kids filled Carlisle in on the movie they chose to watch. Within a half hour of eating their treat, they both had fallen asleep. Peter's head rested on Bella's lap. She softly stroked his hair even as he slept. Carlisle watched as Bella interacted with his sleeping son. It made him smile to know that his children were most defiantly loved by that woman.

"Are they both asleep?" Bella asked bringing Carlisle out of his thoughts.

Carlisle looked over to Charlotte who was also asleep on the chair. "I think so. I don't know how I'm going to get them home."

"Don't worry about it. I'll grab a few blankets and they can sleep here for the night." Bella paused as she looked at Carlisle. "You could, um, stay too. I have a guest room upstairs."

Not knowing what to say Carlisle was silent. Before he had a chance to protest, Bella looked at him again. "It's getting late and it will save you a trip in the morning. You need to rest and maybe staying away from your house for the night, away from everything you encountered tonight will be a good thing."

Nodding and smiling, Carlisle agreed. "Thank you Bella. It is very considerate of you."

Bella gently lifted Peter's head and placed a throw pillow under it. She grabbed the throw on the back of the couch and tucked him in. She reached the chair and grabbed the blanket on it and covered Charlotte up. They shut the lights off and Bella led Carlisle to the guest room.

"I have bottles of shampoo and soap on the dresser with towels if you need them. Oh there is toothbrush and toothpaste too," Bella explained.

"Thank you Bella. You seem to be very organized."

"Well, my brother was supposed to visit so I was prepared for him but he canceled at the last minute. Instead he went away with his girlfriend to some island. His loss is your gain, I guess."

Carlisle nodded. "Seriously thank you for everything. It really makes me feel good that the kids can depend on you and I can depend on you. I haven't really had a whole lot of people to depend on since Elizabeth passed. Her family doesn't live close and I don't have any family around. Thank you."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. It's fine. I do love those kids. They are really great."

* * *

Over the next two weeks things went back to normal. The kids were officially on summer vacation. Carlisle seemed to be happier since the incident with Kate. Charlotte had helped Bella organize and paint her bedroom. Carlisle was impressed. Peter couldn't wait for his turn.

Bella was finishing up dinner as Peter played outside with Alec. Peter loved soccer and took his soccer seriously. He chose to attend soccer camp during the summer. Charlotte did spend a lot of time with Jane and chose not to attend any summer camps. Carlisle was just happy that she was spending time outside of the house.

"Hello?" Carlisle said as he entered the house. He was home almost an hour early, something he tried to do more often. "What smells so good?"

"Hi," Bella smiled. "I made a blueberry pie. I hope it's as good as it smells. I tried a whole wheat pie crust instead of using bleached flour. I don't know how it will be."

"Well it smells great. What is for dinner?"

"I was grilling some fish and veggies. I just started the grill so they should be ready in forty minutes or so."

"Sound great. Thank you. I'm going to grab a quick shower and then see what I can help you with," Carlisle promised.

Laughing Bella looked at him. "You don't have to help with anything. I like doing this."

"You will be staying for dinner tonight?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I can stay. Go shower, I'll finish up down here," Bella continued to smile.

Once dinner was ready, everyone sat down. "Hey dad, Jane asked if I could go to the beach with her family and sleep over on Saturday night. Is that all right?"

"What?" Carlisle asked surprised. It had been a long time since Charlotte had asked to spend the night with her friend. "I mean, yes. I will need to talk to her mother first but I see no reason why."

Peter looked at Bella. "I have a game on Saturday morning. Could you come to it?"

"I would love to. I like watching you play. You are really good at it," Bella responded without thinking twice.

"Great. I can't wait!" Peter smiled.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Carlisle asked in a joking matter.

"No, you're just my dad, you have to come. I just like having Bella there," Peter explained.

* * *

"I know I'm not late this time," Bella smiled as she got out of her car. She parked right next to Carlisle. He watched as she held two drinks in her hand. "This is for you. An iced skinny chai latte. These," she said motioning to the boxes she had in her hands, "are for the kids. I called one of the moms and asked what I could bring. I made an oatmeal crasin with whole grains and agave nectar, a little healthier than the average cookie, but its still a cookie. These are for the boys. Oh and some fruit too," she told Carlisle. He picked up the boxes and carried them to the field. "I asked the parents last time if the boys had any dietary restrictions. One of the boys, Ben I think, has celiacs so I did a gluten free recipe too. They aren't too bad."

Carlisle was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe that Bella took the time to do something so thoughtful for Peter's soccer team. "Wow. When did you do all of this?"

"Last night. It was no big deal. I had fun doing it and I wanted to surprise Peter. I think he will be." She said still smiling. "Oh, and I know that it's Saturday but I have a few things that I left at my house that I would like to bring to yours today. I went food shopping last night and picked up a few things for you guys during the week. Plus, Charlotte asked if I could do her toe nails since she doesn't have time to get them done before she goes away with Jane later this afternoon. Is this okay?"

Speechless, Carlisle looked at Bella. "Um, yes, yes of course. I do have to go into the office for just a few hours. What do you have to bring over?"

"I picked up some food that I wanted to bring over. Some fresh fruit and veggies. I chopped them all up so all you have to do is grab them if you want a snack."

"That was thoughtful of you, thank you," Carlisle said. He couldn't think of anything else to say. When the game started, Bella immediately got involved in the game. She cheered and yelled sitting in the stands. Carlisle couldn't pay attention to the game. He felt overwhelmed sitting next to Bella. She was amazing. There was no doubt about it.

* * *

"How was Peter's game?" Edward asked as he and Carlisle were getting ready to leave.

"It was great. His team won and he scored two goals," Carlisle replied.

"I am going to the next one, tell him that. I would have been there today if I wasn't called into the ER for a consultation."

Carlisle smiled. "He'll love that his Uncle Eddie will be there."

"Hey! Only children can call me that. It's not open for discussion with adults," Edward jokingly said pretending to be angry.

Carlisle laughed. He was a little nervous with the topic he was about to bring up with Edward. "So, um, well, Bella."

Edward raised his eyebrow. "What about Bella? Has she been a wise ass? She has the tendency to do that sometimes. I should have warned you about that a while ago."

Chuckling, Carlisle shook his head. "No, she is pretty great actually."

Nodding in agreement, Edward spoke. "That she is. She is one of the strongest people I know. As you will recall, she is like my sister. We're closer than she is with her own brother."

"Why is that?" Carlisle asked. He had noticed Bella talk about him in passing. She even looked a bit disappointed when she mentioned he canceled his visit.

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Jasper is a good guy; I think it's his girlfriend that is the issue. She is snobby, which Bella has never been and of course isn't. They have kind of just grown apart. He lives in Seattle, so he isn't too far away but they never get together."

"I would just think after going through the family tragedy of losing both of their parents, they would want to hold onto each other. Was he around when Bella moved back home?"

"He was supposed to make an appearance at the dinner Tanya had for Bella when she moved home, but he had to get be to Seattle." Edward paused and looked at Carlisle again. "What's with all of the curiosity about Bella? Carlisle, level with me. You know she's like a sister to me," Edward repeated before looking at his friend's face. "You like her, don't you?"

Shaking his head, Carlisle looked at Edward. "No, no, no. It isn't anything like that." He paused and then looked at Edward. "Well, it's more complicated than that."

"Why is that?"

Letting out a humorless laugh, Carlisle looked at Edward. "I just broke up with my fiancée and-"

"She was a horrible person Carlisle," Edward added.

Laughing, Carlisle looked at Edward. "Well, I guess she was. Anyway, my kids adore her. I don't want to ruin that for them. She has actually made progress with Charlotte. She is social again and is acting like my daughter again." He paused as he reflected on the morning they had spent together. "There is something about her that I can't put into words. This morning when she came to Peter's soccer game she brought me my iced latte, the way I like it. She also baked cookies for his team. She even made them according to the allergies of some of the boys on the team. My fiancée didn't give a shit about my kids let alone go to their games and bake for them. Bella always has dinner ready even though I told her she didn't have to, especially during the summer. I don't want her slaving over some stove or outside roasting in the sun on the grill. She is always thinking of the kids first."

Edward began to laugh when he saw Carlisle in such distress. He was surprised because of the age difference but lived to tease his friend. "So you're crushing on her, aren't you?"

"No. No I'm not." Carlisle paused as he looked at Edward. "Yes, yes I am." He paused again and looked at his friend with a pathetic expression. "I don't know. She really loves the kids, which make me automatically really care about her. She's so protective of them. When everything was going down with Kate, she had no problem telling me what the issue was with her and quickly defended Charlotte. She enjoys being around them and spending time with them, even when she is off and she doesn't have to. Charlotte is changing and I have Bella to thank for that. She smiles and is happy again." He paused before he continued. "My children are acting like children again. They are smiling and enjoying life again even though their mother isn't here with them. I haven't seen them like this since Elizabeth was still with us. Edward, they are both happy."

Edward grew serious as he sat next to Carlisle. "You don't think this is a rebound from Kate, do you? You guys have only been broken up for a few weeks."

"I actually think Kate was the rebound and fling. For the record, I think it was over in my eyes when she talked about sending the kids away Ihad no idea she felt the way she did. She always appeared to care about the kids and neither one of the kids felt they could come to me and talk about the hell and torment she put them to. She told Charlotte she was fat and told Peter he was worthless and never going to amount to anything." Carlisle stopped and doubted himself. "I just don't know Edward. Bella is way out of my league. She's smart and so beautiful. I'm so much older in comparison."

"You aren't that much older and she isn't that young you know."

"She's twenty nine and I'm pushing forty five. That's sixteen years. Technically I'm old enough to be her father. I highly doubt she'd be interested in me." Carlisle stopped and looked at Edward. "I know, I'm pathetic. I don't think she'd be in interested in me because of our age difference, am I right?"

Taking a deep breath, Edward looked at Carlisle. "I don't know what to say. Bella has that likable personality. She's a great person, as good as they come."

Nodding in agreement, Carlisle began to speak. "I realize that. She's so sweet and kind and god, she is so timelessly beautiful. She barely wears make up and yet she is breath taking. She can be so sexy and not realize it."

"Okay, remember you are still talking about someone who is like my sister to me," Edward tried to joke. When he saw that Carlisle was still at a crossroad, he grew serious again. "Okay, so it appears to me that you are attracted to her and like her. What are you going to do about it?

Sadly, Carlisle shook his head. "Absolutely nothing."

Looking surprised, Edward questioned Carlisle. "What? Why not?"

"Like I said, she fixed my children. She got Charlotte to talk and trust her. She brought my little girl back to me. I don't want to jeopardize that relationship. She made Peter act like a little boy again. Edward, he is such a good cook. He cooks better than I can. He's nine! He used to love cook with Elizabeth. Bella brought him back and has fun with him. I can't take that away from them. Their happiness is what matters to me. I realize with Kate I took what little happiness they had after their mother died away from them. I won't do it again."

"What about your happiness Carlisle?" Edward whispered. "Does that matter?"

Carlisle grew silent while he tried to formulate his thoughts. He knew Edward wouldn't understand his reasoning. He wasn't a parent, he didn't understand. Before he had the chance to speak, Edward spoke again. "Carlisle, you are a great father. You love your kids, no one would ever question that." Edward now paused as before he continued. "I think you know that as unfortunate as it is, Elizabeth is gone. You've been doing extremely well and you have two awesome kids who are equally as awesome, because of you. I love that you allow me to be their uncle and I hope I do a good job doing my job as fun Uncle Eddie. You deserve to be happy too Carlisle, you have more than earned it.

"My only issue is that I am about to speak as Bella's older brother and not your friend. She has been given a rotten deal too, like you. She needs someone to make her happy. Her fucking asshole ex husband nearly broke her by destroying her faith in people. He hurt her, as you can imagine. You are a good guy, the best they come. You aren't just my mentor, but you are also my friend. I stride to be like you not only professionally but also personally. When I become a father I hope I am half the father you are. With all of this being said, I respect you but don't want to see her hurt."

Carlisle shook his head. "No, I would never hurt her. I don't know what her ex's issue was but she didn't deserve whatever she got from him. She didn't deserve to lose her baby. She would and will someday make a remarkable mother, I've seen it. She is so caring with my kids and it is so effortless. She didn't deserve to have her husband sleep with her friend and get her pregnant. I don't want to hurt her Edward.

"She has brought such a warmth and happiness in my life. I haven't been this happy in some time. My children haven't been this happy. The four of us sit down for dinner and it just feels like family. It feels like home, which we haven't had since before Elizabeth passed. We never felt the sense of family with Kate." Not knowing how Edward would respond to what he wanted to say next, Carlisle continued slowly. "I can see us in the future you know. I can see her helping Charlotte with her make up for the prom or cooking a holiday dinner with Peter. I can see her acting like a crazy soccer mom cheering him on from the side lines. I can see her helping Charlotte decide on a college. I can picture us on the couch on lazy Sunday mornings reading the paper. Me reading the news and her catching up on the sports. I can see us making pancakes in our pjs and laughing with no cares in the world. I want it Edward, I want it all with her."

Edward nodded his head. "It sounds like you've thought about this."

"I have. I have fantasized about her being a part of my family, even when I was still with Kate." Carlisle paused as he let doubt enter his mind. "You know, I want to try it. What if I let her get away? She could be the one. If I stand back and play it easy, I could lose her. What I think would be worse than losing her is if she said no to me and say she isn't interested in trying for an us."

"I understand your conflict. Just remember, no matter what you decide, if she gets hurt by you there will be hell to pay."

"I understand. I don't want to hurt her or make her feel uncomfortable."

"Did you think about if your feelings changed?"

"I have and I will cross that bridge when I get there. I don't think they will though. When we met in the coffee shop all those months ago to talk about the position I had for her, I knew there was something special about her."

Edward leaned back against the wall and looked at Carlisle. "I think you should talk to her."

Surprised, Carlisle looked at Edward. "You do?"

"Yes I do. I little birdie might have figured out she might be slightly attracted to you too."

Carlisle smiled nervously. "A little bird?"

Now laughing, Edward looked at his friend. "I might have questioned her feelings a little while ago."

"What did she say?"

"She denied everything but I can tell when she lies because she isn't a good liar at all. I don't think you have anything to worry about." Edward took a deep breath and focused on his friend again. "So, when are you going to talk to her?"

"Later today. In the event that you are wrong, I want the rejection over with sooner than later."

* * *

"Hey, your back," Bella said as she smiled at Carlisle. She was just closing the fridge door.

"I am, how long have you been here?" He asked.

"For about a half hour. I was seeing if you had everything for a dinner I wanted to make next week. It's a new recipe. Oh, the veggies are put away too. Peter did stop by briefly before going back to Alec's house. He asked me if he could sleep over, I told him he would have to talk to you."

"He did call me on my way home. He'll be coming by to get his stuff. Where's Charlotte? Did she leave for the beach with Jane's family all ready?"

"She did. She said that she wanted to go to the bowling alley next week with Jane. She asked me to do her makeup but I told her that would be something she'd have to ask you of course. I'd do it very light, nothing crazy. She doesn't need it. Maybe just some nude lip gloss and a little mascara, she's twelve she doesn't need anything else. Jane's mother lets her wear makeup, but I think she's too young."

"Wow," Carlisle said surprised. "I'm baffled and excited. She actually wants to go out? I'm most certain she does because of you."

"Thank you but honestly I don't think it's me."

"I think you're wrong. You helped her create a positive self image. I'm so excited for her and incredibly thankful for you."

"Carlisle, it wasn't-"

Carlisle smiled. "Stop it, yes it was."

Bella changed the subject back to his daughter. "Will you let her go?

"I think I will. We will have to work out all of the details, but I don't see why not." Carlisle paused as he looked at Bella. "As a thank you for everything you do for me, for us, I would like to take you out for dinner since it would appear I will be childless tonight."

Shaking her head, Bella looked at him. "No Carlisle, you don't have to do anything crazy. I'm just doing my job. I do love those kids, they really are great."

"Thank you, I think so too, and yes, you deserve this. You made my kids realize that it's okay to be kids again. That is more than I could ever do for them. I'm just so thankful for you. Dinner doesn't seem like it is enough but it is a good start. Please let me show you how thankful I am for you with just this small token."

"Well, I guess when you put it that way, how can I say no?" Bella laughed softly. "You do know it's completely unnecessary though, right?"

"It's really the least I can do. I'll make reservations for the Italian place and I'll pick you up about seven?"

"That sounds, okay; I can be ready at seven. I'll see you then."

Carlisle watched Bella walk out the door. As it closed, he took a deep breath before panicking. _What did I just do?_


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Surprise chapter! I get a snow day from work due to all the grossnes that is snow and ice and you get a new chapter...seems fair to me :)

Thank you all for reading and thank you for leaving your thoughts. I love reading them, the good, bad and ugly. Please keep them coming. they really do brighten my day.

Onward with chapter six!

Thanks again,

Lisa

* * *

Chapter Six

Bella had just stepped out of the bathroom after applying her make up when the doorbell rang. She didn't have time to check herself out in her new, cute navy sundress when she ran to answer the door.

"Coming," she yelled. When she finally reached the door she was surprised to see her handsome blond haired blue eyed neighbor standing at her door. Mike was a good guy and liked to tease and harass Bella. He did it in good fun. He was laughing as she looked at him. "Hi, Mike, come in."

"That's a great look for you Swan. Are you trying to start a new trend?" Mike joked as he pointed to the purple towel on her head.

"Yea, right. It's bathroom chic. How's it going? What did you need Mike?"

"Come on Bella, do I need an excuse to come over and see you? And just think if I was here ten minutes earlier I would have seen you half naked, right?" He asked sarcastically.

"Actually yes Mike, you do need a reason. You never just stop by. Now what's going on? I actually have a dinner that I have to get ready for."

"Oh, date. Exciting! I hope it goes well. Actually I think you left this in the laundry room. It isn't mine, although it's nice. I think I prefer a cotton blend opposed to a lace demi," Mike teased as he held up Bella's black bra. "It was mixed in with my laundry. You must have left it in the washer."

"Thanks for returning it. I appreciate it."

"No problem, like I said I don't think it would look as good on me as it does you."Mike paused and looked at Bella with a smile. "So tell me about who this mystery man is and where is he taking you?"

"Who said there was a man?" Bella asked as Mike gave her a dirty look. "Right. Well, I'm going out to some restaurant but it's for work and," Bella paused as there was a knock at her door. "And that's probably him now. Could you get the door please?" Bella asked as she ran back into her bedroom. She quickly towel dried her hair. She pulled her long chestnut hair into a bun before applying a quick coat of lip glass. When she heard the door close, she yelled out to Mike. "Mike, who was at the door?"

"Um, it's Carlisle, our landlord," Mike yelled back confused.

"Hi Carlisle, I'm coming," Bella ran fast with her heels in her hand. She smiled as she saw Carlisle standing in her living room. He was dressed nicely in khaki pants and a light blue button down shirt. Bella looked over at Mike and noticed he was still holding her bra. "Oh, well, let me take that from you please?" She sheepishly said as she grabbed her bra and ran back to the bathroom and hung the wet bra on the towel rack. and then back to the living room. She looked around and saw Mike was no longer there. "Where did he go?"

"He said he had to go," Carlisle explained looking flushed.

Bella nodded as she grabbed her purse. "Okay. I am finally all ready."

Carlisle led her outside and helped her into his car. He walked around from the passenger seat and started the car. They were very comfortable conversation before Carlisle brought Mike up.

"Are you and Mike a couple?" Carlisle asked curiously.

Bella raised an eyebrow. "What? No!"

"Bella, he was holding your bra when I got there. Are you guys fooling around?" Carlisle paused and then jumped before Bella had the opportunity. "I'm sorry, that is really none of my business."

Bella smiled. "No, that's fine and no, we aren't fooling around. He had my bra because I forgot it in the washer in the laundry room and he found it after he did his laundry, so no, Mike and I aren't together. He's become a friend but that's about how serious our relationship has become."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"I think he might have a crush on you," Carlisle said smiling.

"And I think you would have lost your mind."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Mike told me he has been walking around with a ring in his pocket for the last two months waiting for the perfect time to ask Jessica, his girlfriend for the last three years, to marry him."

"Really?"

"I would expect him to ask you to add her name to the lease sooner than later."

Nodding back at her, Carlisle looked at Bella as they stopped at the red light. "Of course that can be done. I thought since he was standing so freely with your lingerie that he was your boyfriend."

Laughing, Bella shook her head. "Afraid not."

Carlisle looked back at the road as the light turned green. "I feel foolish."

"Oh don't worry about it. I guess it looked differently if you had walked into the situation." Bella paused as she looked out the window. "Edward has been trying to encourage me to get out and date."

"How does that make you feel?" Carlisle asked trying to not to show that much interest.

Sighing, Bella looked over at Carlisle. "I know I can't be alone forever and I don't want to be, so I guess it's time."

Carlisle was thinking of his chosen words carefully before he spoke. "Have you, well, have you met anyone who you wanted to purse a relationship with?"

The valet interrupted the conversation by knocking on the window. Carlisle shook his head, got out of the car and handed the valet his keys. He hurried to Bella's side of the car and helped her out. They walked into the restaurant silently. Carlisle told the hostess that the reservations were under his name. She led them to a table in silence. Immediately, they both ordered wine.

Taking a deep breath, Carlisle spoke again. "I'm sorry about that comment earlier in the car. We are supposed to be here thanking you not interrogating you on your love life. This was turning into something completely different. I'm sorry, that wasn't my intention."

Bella waved her hand as she looked at Carlisle. "Please don't worry about it. There is nothing to be sorry about." Bella paused to sip her wine as a smile slowly found her lips. "I have met someone who I am attracted to and who I want to pursue a relationship with but it wouldn't work out."

Taken back, Carlisle sat back in his chair. As he sipped his wine, Carlisle grew sad. He missed his chance. He tooks a deep breath and looeds at Bella. "Why wouldn't he be interested? Is an idiot?"

Laughing, Bella looked back at Carlisle. "No, he isn't. He is actually a good man, great man at that. I don't think he sees me for anything more than a friend, at most. We are really both in different places in our lives right now."

Placing his drink back on the table, Carlisle looked at Bella. "I can relate to that feeling. I'm sorry."

Shaking her head, Bella looked across the table at Carlisle. "You have to stop saying that. I mean, it's not like you can help the way you feel, right?"

Carlisle was surprised. He couldn't tell if Bella's comment was directed to him or just in general. He raised his eye brow as he spoke up. "I don't think you should assume how this person feels. Have you asked him directly?'

"No, it's just my assumption," Bella answered him as she sipped her wine.

"I don't think you should assume things that you don't really know."

"Excuse me?"

Immediately feeling brave, Carlisle sat up. He leaned forward and spoke again to Bella. "Instead of assuming how he feels, you should just ask him. You might be surprised by the answer you receive." Carlisle watched Bella look away from him. He spoke up again. "Just tell him."

"Carlisle, it might ruin everything. Things might be very different."

"Different isn't always bad Bella."

Bella sighed as he now sat on the edge of her seat. She let out a nervous laugh before she started to talk. "I'm not good at this stuff. I have next to no experience with this stuff. Jacob was it, ever for me. Sometimes I wake up and expect him to be there but then I remember my Facebook stalking. I remember why he isn't with me." Bella paused and smiled sadly. "I know he isn't with me because our son died. That's when he changed. Maybe I changed. Now he is going to be a father by his mistress, who I used to consider my friend, and not me, his wife." Bella paused as she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for that little pity party. Sometimes things just hit me. I have no idea about life or love. I have no idea what I am doing and it scares me."

"Bella," Carlisle started in a comforting tone. "Sometimes it is better to follow your heart and not your brain. Sometimes your brain can't make sense of what your heart is saying. Sometimes things can be over analyzed." Carlisle paused and looked at Bella sitting in her chair. She was staring down at her drink. "I think you need to tell this guy how you feel."

"I-I don't know."

Carlisle was silent as the waiter placed their entrees on the table. Bella ordered another glass of wine. After the waiter had walked away, Carlisle spoke up. "I think I need to share something with you."

"What is it?"

Taking a deep breath, Carlisle started. "Well, I've been thinking and well, I kind of asked you out with an alter motive."

Laughing, Bella looked at Carlisle as she picked up her fork. "I knew it! Yes, of course I'll watch the kids. When and where are you going?"

Confused, Carlisle looked at Bella. "What?"

"You want me to watch the kids, right?"

"No, no, it isn't that."

"Then what is it?"

Carlisle nervously began to speak. "This is about you and me Bella. I asked you out tonight because, I, well, I-"

"You're stuttering and nervous. Am I fired? Did I do something wrong?" Bella asked as she looked down.

Adamantly Carlisle shook his head. "Goodness no. I asked you here because, well, I feel an attraction to you. I have grown really found of you over these few months. You are really caring and beautiful and selfless. I've really enjoyed getting to know you and I like our friendship. I look forward to getting to know you better. I don't think that I have mentioned you are one of the sweetest people I have ever met in my entire life. You literally walked into my life and scoped my children up and treated them as if they were your own. I feel a sense of gratitude towards you because you brought my kids back to me. They were empty shells before and now they are children again. I will never, ever be able to show you how much I appreciate you."

Speaking softly, Bella still looked down unable to look Carlisle in the eye yet. "I love them, the kids. They are really wonderful children."

"I would like to think so." Carlisle paused and noticed that neither he nor Bella had touched their dinner. Bella's new glass of wine sat not touched. He felt extremely nervous that he had offended Bella in some way. "Did I make you uncomfortable?"

"No, of course not."

"You got very quiet," Carlisle said now unsure of himself. "Are you sure you are okay?"

Bella nodded but still didn't look at him. "I'm sure, it isn't that I'm uncomfortable."

"Then what is it?"

"You really feel this way?"

"Confident, why?"

Bella began to chuckle as she finally looked up. "I've been sitting here this evening talking to you all night about a man I am afraid to make a move on. Instead of me being courageous and speaking to him myself, he's been talking to me and feels the same."

Carlisle looked down at his meal before he looked over again at Bella. "You were really talking about me?"

Bella was unable to hide her grin. "I was. I also trying not to be obvious, but as I said, I have no idea what I am doing."

Carlisle smiled as he looked at Bella. "If it is all right with you I'd like to help you figure out what you are doing."

"I would like that, a lot," Bella nodded.

Carlisle reached for her hand and kissed it. He quickly released it. They began to eat their meal with light conversation.

On the other side of the room, a pair of eyes watched as Bella and Carlisle laughed and smiled. A pang of jealously etched over her body. She slowly turned and walked away.

* * *

"It's Saturday Edward, where is Tanya?" Bella asked Edward over brunch at her house.

Edward sighed as he threw his napkin on the table. "She got a really high profile case, that is in Seattle and she is working none stop. We don't see each other at all anymore. We move like ships in the night."

"I'm sorry Edward. That really is hard."

Edward waved his hand at his friend as he gulped his orange juice. "It's fine. I'm happy for her in career. She's so successful, I just really miss my wife. We were supposed to go away this weekend but that isn't going to happen, as you can see." Edward let out a breath of air again. "I don't want to talk about it. So you and Carlisle?"

Not being able to hide her smile, Bella started laughing nervously. "What about us?"

"Bella," Edward asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Can it Masen. I don't want to hear one word from you." Bella said to him as she looked at the flowers Carlisle had sent. It had been about month since their first date. They had been out a few times on the weekend while the children were with friends. They also had lunch dates. Carlisle also took a few days off to help her around the house. They spoke and shared stories. They both were excited to be in the presence of each other. They were in the beginning stages of their relationship and enjoying every minute of it.

While they weren't officially a couple yet, they were both only interested in seeing each other. They were going to speak on their next date about telling people, including his children first. Bella looked back at Edward. "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"To answer your question, yes, Carlisle and I."

"It's nice to see you like this. Smiles look good on you," Edward truthfully told his best friend. "It's been too long since you looked like this, happy."

"Thank you, and I mean that. Without you I wouldn't be this happy," Bella squeezed Edward's hand as she beamed. "We are going out on Friday night and we are going to discuss how to tell everyone, his kids."

"What are your plans?"

"Dinner, maybe a movie and then back to his place to talk about us. Both kids are spending the night with friends. Oh, you and Tanya should join us for dinner on Friday night."

Edward shook his head sadly. "We can't. She is going to a bachelorette party one of her co-workers."

"Then you come with us. You love Carlisle and I think you kind of tolerate me," she joked.

Offering a sad smile. "Thanks but no thanks. I don't want to be a third wheel."

"You could never be a third wheel Edward!"

"No thanks. I'm sorry I'm whinny, I just miss my wife. I feel like I have to schedule time to be with her."

Bella pulled the chair out next to Edward and squeezed his hand. "You are sad Edward. You helped me when I was an emotional wreck. Let me help you."

Squeezing her hand back, Edward pulled her into a hug. "Oh Bella, you deserve to be happy. Enjoy it. I'll call Emmett to see if he wants to grab a beer and shoot some pool."

"If that's what you want to do, then fine." Bella paused as she took a breath. "Have you heard from my brother?"

"I thought he was coming to visit in a few weeks with Maria."

"No, he cancelled on me. I was just wondering how he is doing since he hasn't spoken to me."

Edward shrugged his arms. Like he told Carlisle, Jasper wasn't a bad guy. His girlfriend was something to be desired but he wasn't a bad guy. He figured Maria had something better to come up and made Jasper cancel his plans with Bella. "Bella, you know he's busy at work."

"I know. Do me a favor, don't say anything to him about my dating status. I would like to tell him if you know, I ever speak to him again."

Laughing, Edward threw his head back. "Why, are you embarrassed that your dating such an old man?"

"Grow up will you? No, it isn't that. It's just that we haven't caught up since before I moved back here. By the way, Jacob called me. The house finally sold. He sold all of the furniture 's giving me more than half of the profits because he says he feels terrible." Bella paused and got quiet.

"Did he say anything else?" Edward inquired.

Shaking her head, Bella looked up at Edward with tears in her chocolate eyes. "Yes. He said he asked Leah to marry him, and she said yes. Edward we aren't even divorced yet and he is going to get married again."

Edward pulled Bella in his arms and let her cry. He had actually known about Jacob's engagement. Jasper had found out and called Jacob. He gave him an earful and then called Edward. No one could understand Jacob's actions. He was never self centered or inconsiderate. He always doted on Bella and loved her, even after the baby. No one could explain his change.

Once Bella had calmed, Edward looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "So you are going to tell people?"

Immediately Bella knew Edward was talking about her relationship with Carlisle. "Yes. We need to start with his children. We don't want them hearing it from anyone else."

"So this is serious then? It isn't just a fool around thing?"

"Nope. I really like him, a lot. He is incredible. And for your information we haven't fooled around yet."

Covering his ears, Edward spoke loudly. "Too much information. Once you do you must never tell me about it, ick."

Nodding in agreement, Bella looked at him. "I promise I won't but know one thing."

"What's that?"

"If his kisses are any indication of the kind of lover-"

Edward stood up and started bringing the dishes to the kitchen. He was now shouting. "La! La! La! La! This conversation is over Swan! Completely over!"


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I'm home sick. I slept all day and now I'm not so tired. I know I should be sleeping but I thought I'd give you another chapter. things are moving forward. The children will find out. How will they react? Read on and find out. Thanks for reading and I love the comments you guys have left. Enjoy!

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Seven

"Dinner was really great, thank you," Bella said as they entered Carlisle's house. They held hands as they walked in from the garage. Bella carried the desert they ordered to go.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. We'll have to go back there again. I had never been there before," Carlisle smiled as he pulled Bella into the house. He took the desert from her hands and sat it on the counter. "Would you like a glass of wine?"

"That would be lovely, thank you," she smiled letting go of his hand. She walked into the sunken living room and took off her shoes. She sat with her feet folded under her on the leather sofa.

Within a few seconds Carlisle entered the room with two glasses in his hands. He handed one to her and joined her on the couch. "It's so quiet."

"I know. It's strange. After being with the kids all the time, I'm still not use to the stillness of the house without them."

Carlisle nodded. "I know what you mean." He paused as he reached for Bella's glass and sat it on the coffee table next to his. "You look very beautiful tonight. Is the dress new?"

Bella looked at her tangerine halter sundress. It hit a few inches above her knee. "It is. Charlotte told me I needed to get it."

"Charlotte has excellent taste. You look lovely."

"Thank you," she replied as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Carlisle held her close. He played with the ends of her hair before rubbing her back. "Tell me what you are thinking."

Bella took a deep breath before he continued. "I really like what is happening between us. I have enjoyed getting to know this side of you and spending time with you. I like hearing the stories of your experiences. I like how you do little things to let me know you are thinking of me." Bella told him as she referred to the many little things he did often. Most recently he left a bouquet of bright orange roses on the passenger seat of her car one night after he got home from work.

"I like that too I like having you here with me, with us."

Sighing, Bella reach around Carlisle and hugged him as she rested her head on his chest. "I'm also scared."

"Scared of what?" He asked as he rubbed her shoulders.

"I'm scared of telling the kids."

"Why would you be? They love you."

Bella nodded as she sat up. She looked down at Carlisle hand. She played with his fingers before she clasped his hand with hers. "I'm afraid that they will think I'm trying to replace their mother. I'm not trying to do that, but I want them to know that I love and care about them, and you."

"I don't think they will think that Bella. Look at me, please?" Carlisle begged as he lifted Bella's chin. He leaned into her and stole a simple sweet kiss from her lips. He touched his forehead to hers. "You are so full of love and I'm so very happy that you have chosen to share that love with the children. They love spending time with you. They know you care about them. This is going to be okay Bella, I promise."

"You are so sure of yourself, aren't you?" Bella asked.

"Confident."

Bella sat up. Without saying a word, she brought her lips to his. She turned to straddle his lap. Their sweet kisses turned passionate and desperate. She pulled him close to her. Carefully Carlisle pushed her onto the couch. He crawled on top of her. His hands explored her body through her dress. He traveled from her knees, thighs and hips. He teased by gently touching her hot area. His hands continued their journey to her breasts. He gently massaged them as Bella pulled him closer. His hand found its way under her dress. He rubbed her knees unaware that the door openned.

"Oh my god!" they heard a gasp from the living room entry way.

Carlisle sat up and saw Charlotte standing with her hand over her mouth. Tears streamed from her eyes. "Charlotte, honey, come here."

Bella slowly sat up. She straightened herself out. She wiped her lips that Carlisle had touched. She pulled her hair behind her ears. She looked at Charlotte as she sat in the arm chair. She looked pissed.

Before Carlisle had a chance to speak, Charlotte stood up and began shouting. "How could either one of you do this to us? To me and Peter? How could you do this to mom dad? I understand you can't be alone forever, but how could you do this? With her?"

"Honey," Carlisle began as he pulled Charlotte into him. She pushed away as he looked at her father as he spoke. "I loved your mother very much. I will miss her until the day I die, but I don't want to be alone any more. Kate was a mistake; I should have never got together with her. I don't know why I had my eyes closed with her. She wasn't a very nice person. That entire relationship was a mistake. I regret it."

"How do you know this won't be a mistake?" She asked.

Carlisle took a deep breath. "Well, I feel differently about Bella than I did Kate. She is interested in some of the same things I am. She adores you and your brother and won't try to ship you off to a boarding school. She wants to be with you and Peter too."

"I'm so angry with you, dad. This isn't right. I can't believe you have done this," she continued to cry.

"Charlotte, I understand how you feel," Bella knelt beside the girl. "After my dad died, my mom did try to date and I hated it. I thought they were all trying to replace my dad. Before my mom died, she was dating a decent man named Phil. Phil liked Jasper and I. He was a little bit younger than my mom and he was fun to be with. He tried teaching me to throw a baseball. I wasn't so good at it." Bella paused as she reached to stroke Charlotte's face. "Things will be okay, I promise," Bella smiled.

Charlotte stood up and stomped across the room. She turned and looked at Bella. "I hate you. I hate you so much Bella. I wish you never came into this house, into our lives. I really thought you were my friend but you lied to me to get to my dad. I bet you used me all this time, didn't you?"

"No Charlotte, I didn't. I would never ever do that to you"

Ignoring Bella, Charlotte continued with tears streaming from her eyes. "You didn't want to spend the time with me. You took me out to make dad happy. I knew it! No one really wants to spend time with me. No one really likes me. You are a user and a liar."

"Charlotte that's enough," Carlisle intervened.

Charlotte continued her fit of rage. "On second thought I think I liked Kate more. With Kate at least I knew where I stood. She didn't like me and was honest about it," Charlotte screamed.

"Charlotte Anne Cullen, that is enough," Carlisle shouted. His voice startled Bella. She had never heard him raise his voice let alone yell at his child. "You get to your room young lady and I will be up to talk to you later after Bella leaves."

Hesitating, Charlotte looked at Bella. "Of course he'd pick you over me."

"Enough! Get to your room NOW!" Carlisle barked. Charlotte heeded her father's warning and ran up the stairs. When he heard Charlotte slam her bedroom door, he sat on the couch and sighed. "I'm really sorry for her outburst. I thought she was spending the night with the Jones' tonight. I didn't know she was going to be home. I'm really sorry she reacted the way she did."

Bella shrugged her shoulders. She tugged on Carlisle's hand and looked at him. "It's fine. I was kind of warning myself for this. I told you I was afraid of her reaction. It's hard on her and I understand that. Its fine, she will just need time to get used to it, to us."

Carlisle looked at the woman by his side and pulled her closer to him. "After all of that, what you feared, you still want there to be an us?"

"Yes, I mean if you want there to be."

After sitting, Carlisle pulled Bella into his lap. He kissed her check gently and looked into her eyes. "I would indeed like there to be an us."

"That's great but what about Charlotte?"

"She will have to get used to this, to us," Carlisle said as he held both of Bella's hands. He leaned in to steal another kiss from her when the doorbell rang. "Well this night is certainly full of surprises, isn't it?" He asked he stood to answer the front door.

"Where is she?" The familiar voice asked.

Bella stood up and walked to where Carlisle was standing. She looked at Edward with a confused expression. "What are you doing here?"

"Carlisle? Bella?" Edward asked equally as confused.

"That's us, what are you doing here?" Carlisle repeated.

Edward shook his head. "Charlotte called and-"

"Uncle Eddie, thank you for coming," Charlotte said before she ran into his arms.

"Can someone please explain what the hell is going on?" Carlisle asked growing impatient, mostly with his daughter.

Edward looked at Carlisle. "Charlotte called me and said there was an emergency. She said something really bad had happened. I rushed out of bed to get here. Oh my god, where is Peter? Is he okay?"

Carlisle shook his head. "Peter is fine; he's over a friend's house. I'm sorry Edward, Charlotte over reacted. I'm sorry she bothered you."

"That's okay, I'm glad it isn't nothing serious. What happened though?"

Bella looked at Carlisle who was staring intently at his oldest child. Bella spoke up. "She caught Carlisle and I kissing on the couch."

"Kissing? You call that kissing? You were groping each other, it was really gross," Charlotte retorted.

"I bet it was," Edward whispered to Bella. She elbowed him in the stomach with an unimpressed look on her face.

Carlisle stared at his daughter with daggers coming from his eyes. "That's enough from you. You are all ready grounded and if I were you I'd stop talking or else your punishment is going to get worse."

"Uncle Eddie, can I stay with you and Aunt Tanya tonight?"

"No, I said you were grounded young lady! Do not disobey me," Carlisle scolded her.

Charlotte looked her father in the eye as she yelled at him. "I don't want to be here with you, dad. I'm so angry with you and her," she glared at Bella.

"Charlotte, please don't be made at me. We can still be friends. I still love you and care about you sweetie. I can speak for both your father and I when I saw we both want you to be happy."

"Well you know what? I am really angry with the both of you. I hate you both right now," Charlotte screamed.

"Get up to your room immediately Charlotte Anne and not another word from you this evening. We will talk tomorrow young lady," Carlisle roared.

The three adults watched Charlotte stomp off to her room screaming and crying. Carlisle took his face in his hands. "What the hell am I doing? She has never acted like this before. Even with Kate."

"You did fine Carlisle," Bella reassured him by placing her hand on his shoulder and rubbed his back.

Edward walked on the other side of him. "You did what was best for her. Take a few deep breaths." Edward looked at the empty stair case and could hear music being blared from the floor above.

"I'm so angry with the disrespect she showed this evening to both Bella and myself. I'm angry that he got you here thinking it was an emergency. Her mother and I didn't raise her like that."

"She's almost a teenager, it happens," Edward added.

"I feel bad for you," Carlisle said to Bella.

"Why Bella?" Edward asked.

"Because she voiced this concern to me just before Charlotte came home. She was worried Charlotte would be mad at her." Carlisle now looked at the empty stair case and shook his head. "I have no idea what I am going to do with her."

"You know, you are angry, she's angry. Do you want me to take her for the night? It'll give you both time to cool down. You two," Edward gestured looking between Bella and Carlisle, "can use the time to talk some more."

Carlisle looked at Bella who looked upset. He had wished that he had listened to Bella's concerns. He felt she had an inkling to what was going to happen. "Would you mind Edward? I don't want any special privileges for her. No movies, no staying up late, no internet, nothing like that. She just gets the basics. She may read and obviously if she is hungry or thirsty give her the basics, but she is grounded. She was very disrespectful this evening."

"I get it. I promise I won't do anything extra with her. I'll drop her off at about ten."

"That's good. That's when Peter is due home," Carlisle replied. He looked at Bella. "Hey, what are you doing tomorrow at ten in the morning?"

Bella looked at him curiously. "You want me to be part of this conversation?"

"Absolutely," Carlisle said as he stood in front of her. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "This involves you too. I am going to make Charlotte apologize-"

"You can't do that. She feels the way she does and can't help it. Don't make her apologize for her feelings. It would make things worse. I will join you if you want me to be here."

"Like I said, I absolutely want you to be here," Carlisle held her hand. "There is no doubt in my mind Bella that I want you to be here."

Bella nodded. "If you think it will be okay."

"Hush, we'll talk more after Edward and Charlotte leave but yes." Carlisle stood up and looked at Edward. "I'll go get her. I'll be right back."

Both Edward and Bella watched as Carlisle went up the stairs. Bella was the first to speak. "I told him this was going to happen. I told him Edward. I told him that she was going to flip. This is what I was afraid of. The past few months I have worked so hard to get her out of her shell and feel good about herself, now she thinks I did it to use her, I didn't. I enjoyed our time shopping and going to the movies and things like that. I do love her."

"I know you do. Carlisle knows you do. Charlotte just has to come around, which she will. Give it time. Her mother was killed and then the woman he was going to marry is a complete bitch. She's twelve, that's a hard enough age before you throw losing her mother and now her father is dating one of the only adults she trusted and has opened up to. She'll come around, just be patient."

Bella nodded as Carlisle came down the stairs. He looked at Edward. "She is just gathering some things. She'll be down in a few minutes." Carlisle looked at Bella's expressionless face. He knew she was feeling guilty. "This isn't your fault." Bella nodded as she looked away. He gently moved her face to meet his. "Listen to me, Charlotte was disrespectful. She is old enough to understand if she doesn't like something to talk about it, not to act like a spoiled brat. This in no way is your fault. I don't know if Jane acts like this with her mother but maybe she needs to spend less time with her."

Bella's eyes shot up and looked into Carlisle's blue eyes. "You can't take Jane away from her. She's Charlotte's only friend."

"Well I don't know where this behavior is coming from, but if it is from Jane, then Charlotte isn't seeing her any more. It's as simple as that." Carlisle paused as Charlotte walked slowly down the stairs. Carlisle stood up and walked towards her as she stopped on the bottom stair. She stared at Bella giving her an awful look. "You will listen to everything Edward tells you to do, is that understood?"

"Yes."

"I mean it Charlotte. I don't know where these feelings are coming from, but your attitude needs to change young lady. This is unacceptable behavior and I will not stand for it in my house. You are to respect me and our guests, that includes Bella. Is that understood?"

"Yes dad."

Carlisle moved closer to Edward. "I mean it; if she is rude let me know."

"I will Carlisle." He looked at Charlotte and spoke. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes Uncle Eddie."

"I will see you tomorrow morning around ten. We will be talking about your attitude and your feelings then. I am excepting you to be respectful. Is that understood?"

"Yes dad."

Carlisle nodded. "Charlotte Anne, I am so angry and disappointed in your behavior this evening, but I want you to know that I am you father and I love you," he told his daughter as he held her in his arms.

Charlotte tore her glare away from Bella and looked at Carlisle. "I love you too dad. I'll see you tomorrow," she promised as she walked out to the car.

Carlisle looked at Edward. "Thank you for taking her."

"No problem. Everyone get a good night sleep. Tomorrow is a new day," Edward smiled. "Good night guys."

"Bye Edward," Bella said.

"Bye Edward, thank you again," Carlisle told his friend as he led him to the door. After shutting the door, he walked towards Bella. "Well that was not what I was expecting this evening to be."

"No, neither was I," Bella agreed sadly.

Carlisle sat next to Bella and pulled her gently into him. "I said it before and I will say it again, this isn't your fault."

"I can't help but feel that I am the bad guy in all of this."

"You aren't. I promise you, you aren't." Carlisle paused as he hugged Bella closer to his body. "Do you want to stay with me, for the night?"

Bella thought for a few seconds. She looked up at him and sadly shook her head. "I don't think that's a very good idea."

"Why not?"

Sitting up, Bella looked at Carlisle. "What happens if Charlotte happens to come home early and sees us?"

"Bella, you've known Edward for your entire life. When is he ever on time for something let alone early?" Carlisle tried to joke.

"I'm serious. I think we both need time to think about what happened here tonight and what we are going to talk about in the morning. Plus," Bella paused as she looked at Carlisle. She had developed strong feelings for him over the course of the short time they began to date. She didn't want to screw things up but she had to be honest to herself and Carlisle. "I don't think I'm ready for sleepovers yet."

Carlisle looked at Bella sadly. "You think I mean we need to have sex? Bella no, I mean I would like to but you have told me where you are coming from and I understand that you aren't ready yet. It isn't a big deal, I can and will wait until you are ready. Honey, I would never force you into something like that. I just didn't know if you wanted to spend the night because you are so upset. I hate seeing you upset."

Looking up at him, Bella began to speak. "You called me honey."

"That's the only thing you took away from our conversation?" Carlisle asked as he saw a smile form on Bella's face. "Bella, it's a term of endearment to use with those you lo-like, a lot."

"I know what it is, I was just surprised to hear you use it." She paused as she looked at the clock. "It's getting late. What was Charlotte coming home that late for anyway? It's after eleven."

"I will find out tomorrow. Do you want to head home?" Carlisle asked.

"If you wouldn't mind driving me, yes I would." Bella honestly replied. Carlisle shook his head and stood up. Bella followed.

The drive over was silent. Both Carlisle and Bella were feeling a variance of emotions. When he had arrived at her house, Carlisle got out of the car and opened Bella's door. He walked her to the door. "Do you mind if I come in, I have to use the bathroom?"

"No, of course not. You know where it is, help yourself," Bella told him as she watched him walk up the stairs. "I'm going to cleanup down here a little bit and put on the dishwasher. I'll see you before you leave."

Several moments had gone by and Carlisle had still yet emerged from the restroom. Bella was going to go up to check on him when he finally came back down. She looked up from her magazine and looked at him. "I was getting worried there for a minute."

"No worries," Carlisle told her as he held her hand. They began walking towards the front door.

"Can I come over and cook you breakfast in the morning? Maybe we can eat just the two of us before we have a blow out?"

"Don't think that way but I would love to take you up on breakfast, except I will cook. Be there eight thirty?"

Bella leaned into him and kissed him. "I will. I think I'm going to take a quick shower and then call it a night." Bella paused. She didn't know how Carlisle was still feeling about her rejecting to spend the night with him. "Carlisle?"

"Yes."

Taking a deep breath, Bella looked at him. "It will happen you know."

"What will happen?"

"Our sleepover. I promise it will happen."

Smiling, Carlisle looked at his girlfriend. "I know it will and like I said before, I will wait." They walked towards the door when Carlisle stopped. He leaned in and kissed Bella. "Good night."

"Good night," Bella repeated as he left. She watched his car drive until it was no longer in view. She locked up the downstairs and went into her bedroom to get ready for her shower. She was startled but then smiled when she saw a note written in her lipstick on the bathroom mirror.

_Relax in the tub. See you tomorrow am-C_

Bella looked over and saw a tub full of bubbles. Carlisle had spent his time upstairs filling the tub. Quickly she ran back into her bedroom and sent him a quick text.

"You are sweet. Thank you for the bath. I'll see you in the morning."

To her surprise she quickly received a reply. "_You are more than welcomed. You deserve it. Your poor lipstick didn't survive my note though. I owe you one_."

"No worries. This was very sweet. Thank you. Goodnight."

Again, within seconds, her phone beeped._ "Good night beautiful, enjoy your bath."_

Bella quickly undressed and sank into the tub. She leaned back and smiled. She had forgotten what it was like to be in love. Carlisle reminded her of it every day.

* * *

"Dad, I'm home. Is that Bella's car in the driveway?" Peter asked as he walked through the door.

Carlisle stepped into the living room. "Good morning son. Did you have a good night with Alec?"

"Yes. We played video games more most of the night. Then we watched a movie. Is that Bella's car in the driveway?" Peter repeated.

"It is. She's in the kitchen. We were just finishing breakfast. Did you eat?"

"I did. Why is Bella here? It's Saturday? Are you going out?"

Carlisle shook his head. "No, we want to talk to you and Charlotte about something. She should be back soon. Put your stuff in your room and meet us in the kitchen."

Peter felt panic. "Is she leaving us? Tell me she didn't quit. I've learned so much from her cooking. I like her, a lot. I don't want her to leave."

"Calm down Peter, she isn't leaving. Just put your stuff away and meet us in the kitchen, okay?"

Peter nodded and ran to put his stuff away. Carlisle sipped his coffee and walked back into the kitchen. "Peter just got home. I don't think we have to worry about his reaction."

"Why?" Bella asked as she sipped her juice.

"Because he panicked thinking you were leaving us. He should be easy," Carlisle told Bella. He saw worry in her eyes. "Things will be okay Bella, I promise."

"I just don't want them to hate me or be mad at me."

"They won't, don't worry about it," Carlisle promised as he kissed Bella's nose.

Bella nodded as the front door opened again. It closed quietly. Both heard footsteps going upstairs.

"Carlisle?" Bella?" Edward called out.

"Kitchen," Bella answered. As Edward walked into the room, Bella asked. "Do you want something to eat? Carlisle bought way too much, even for the kids."

Edward shook his head. "No thanks. I kind of took Charlotte out for breakfast, so we could talk."

"What happened?" Bella asked jumping in before Edward had a chance to explain himself.

"We talked and she is so angry. I tried to talk to her and tell her that you aren't Kate. She seemed to understand that but she is really hurting. She didn't apologize for her behavior and she said she wasn't sorry for acting out or the way she feels."

Carlisle sighed. "Thanks Edward."

Edward spoke up. "I know this isn't my place to say this, but I think you should think about therapy for her. She is still hurting from Elizabeth's passing and Kate really did do a number on her. Now she thought she had Bella in her corner but she thinks Bella only used her to get to you. I think therapy would only help her."

Carlisle nodded. "It's something to consider. Do you want to stay for this?"

"No, this is your thing, but call me, either one of you, if you need anything."

"I promise Edward, thank you," Bella said as she watched Carlisle walk him out.

When Carlisle returned, he heard Bella sigh. "What's wrong."

"I might have made your daughter need therapy Carlisle. I really like you but maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"Bella, things will be okay. They will be," he reassured her as he kissed her hand. Just seconds later Peter walked down the stairs. He sat at the breakfast nook.

"Hey Bella, what did you make for breakfast?"

Bella laughed. "Nothing, your dad bought this."

"Oh," he said disappointed.

Carlisle ruffled his hair. "Hey, I did do most of the cooking before Bella got here. I made this. I didn't buy it."

"And let's face it dad, that's why you hired Bella in the first place," Peter smiled as he took a piece of bacon.

Trying not to, Carlisle let out a laugh. "You're right kid. Do you know that-" Carlisle stopped as Charlotte came into the kitchen. She sat down at the table and pouted. "Hi Charlotte. I'm glad you are here."

"Can we just get this over with please?" she snapped.

"Wow, who put crabby pills in your cocoa puffs?" Peter teased.

"Shut up," Charlotte hissed back.

"Hey! Enough with the disrespect young lady," Carlisle shouted to her. "I want to let you both know that we were going to have a family breakfast today to talk about some changes, but Charlotte was in a mood last night and showed some disrespect. This is imperative that we all meet now and we need to talk about those changes."

"What kind of changes?" Peter asked.

Taking a deep breath, Carlisle began again. "As you know, Bella has dramatically changed our lives since arriving here in May. It's only August and things have changed for the better."

"We don't eat out any more and the food is so much better," Peter added.

Laughing, Carlisle acknowledged Peter's comment. "You're right, but that is just the tip of the iceberg. Bella and I have gotten to spend some time together and we really like each other." He paused to see Charlotte roll her eyes. He ignored it. "We decided that we would like to date each other to see how it goes."

"Date?" Peter asked.

Nodding, Carlisle continued. "I love you both very very much," he began looking at both Peter and Charlotte. He slowly continued. "I will always love your mom. She was so special and wonderful a person. I feel blessed that she left me with the most precious people I have ever known," he paused again looking at his son and daughter. "Like I said, I will always love her.

"I have tried dating before and as we know Kate wasn't the best choice for us and our family. I'm sorry I missed up. I'm sorry she wasn't kind of you two. I'm sorry I didn't see her for what kind of person she really is." Carlisle stopped and backed up. "You see, when people date, they do it because they don't want to be alone. They want to be in a relationship with a person who cares about them, who makes them happy. Sometimes relationships continue to marriage, like with your mother and I. Sometimes the people in them aren't compatible, like with Kate and I. The only way you know if you are right is to date and see what happens."

Carlisle took another deep breath. "Bella and I have been seeing each other for a month. We didn't say anything because we didn't know where it would go. We didn't know if we would be better off staying friends. The least of all we didn't want you guys to be upset."

"Dad, are you happy?" Peter asked honestly.

Carlisle looked at Bella and then looked at Peter with a slight grin on his face. "Yes son, yes I am very happy."

Peter nodded. "You seem different since Bella got here."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

Peter shrugged his shoulders. "I mean, you are happy. You hum and smile more. You never did that when you were with Kate. You did that with mom. After mom died you got serious all the time."

"People can change you Peter," Carlisle told him as he looked at Bella again.

"Does this mean that you and Bella are going to get married like you were with Kate?"

"Peter shut up! Don't give them any ideas!" Charlotte yelled at her brother.

"Charlotte, enough. You need to learn to control your emotions," Carlisle said as he turned back to his son. "Right now, no we aren't getting married. We are just starting our relationship. It's way too early to talk about that. Bella and I are still getting to know each other. We like each other."

Pater nodded before looking at Bella. "This is so cool! I'm so excited! You are awesome Bella! You made dad happy again!" Peter proclaimed as he hugged Bella. As he did, Charlotte stomped out of the room and upstairs to her bedroom. "What's her problem?"

Bella smiled and looked at Peter. "She thinks I want to be your mom and she thinks I did all those things with her to make your father happy."

Shaking his head, Peter looked at her. "No way, you aren't like that Bella. You wouldn't just use someone and throw them away. Kate would have. She's selfish, but you aren't like that. I think you love us."

Bella pulled Peter into a hug. "I do love you both. I love being here and part of your lives. It might change a little since my relationship is changing with your dad, but we both care about you and that won't change, I promise."

"Then why would Charlotte be so upset?"

Carlisle chimed in. "I think she's afraid we are forgetting your mother."

Peter backed away from Bella and looked to the floor. He then looked up. "We will never forget her, she was out mother. I will always love mom, she was my mother but I think your right dad. I don't think she'd want us sitting her and being so sad that she isn't here. I don't think she would want us to have takeout food all the time. I think she would want us to go on." He paused to look at Carlisle. "I don't think she'd like Kate but Bella, mom would have loved Bella."

Carlisle looked at his son with tears in his eyes. His son was no longer the young child he was when Elizabeth left this world. He was growing up and seemed more mature beyond his years at times. "Your right Peter, you are right."

* * *

Author's Note Two: Okay, I'm going to hide and go to bed, again. Thoughts about how the kids reacted. what did you think of their reactions?


	8. Chapter 8

Here is another chapter. This has to be a record for me and updating. Hope you enjoy all the surprise updates!In this chapter we finally meet Edward's parents. Thank you for reading and being interested and liking the story!

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Eight

Bella and Carlisle continued to date as July morphed into August. Their relationship quickly blossomed. Bella almost spent the night one night, but after an outburst from Charlotte, Bella decided that it wasn't a good idea and left early. Carlisle was disappointed at his daughter for making Bella still feel uncomfortable.

Even with his daughter's ill feelings, Carlisle loved coming home from work to Bella and his children at the end of his works day. The nights were flirty and filled with laughter. Bella still carted Peter to his soccer camp and drove Charlotte to Jane's house. Bella attended Peter's games with Carlisle on Saturday mornings. Charlotte tried not to speak to Bella unless it was necessary. Carlisle seriously thought therapy was an option for Charlotte. She had so much anger in her that it worried Carlisle. He wasn't sure what to do. How much could he really chalk up to just being a teenager?

August finally began to slow down. The week before the kids were to return back to school, Carlisle took Charlotte and Peter on vacation. They flew to California to go to Disney before spending a few days at the beach. He begged Bella to join them but she declined. Things were still strained with Charlotte and she didn't want to make things worse. Bella felt confident in her blooming relationship with Carlisle, but she still didn't feel good about the pain that she was causing his daughter.

Carlisle had encouraged Bella to take the week off and enjoy her time off. She ignored his wishes. She wanted the family to come back and be surprised. She was in the process of painting Peter's room grass green with a giant soccer ball on one of the walls. She had also framed his first soccer jersey as well as the one from his previous spring league and hung them. To tie the room together, Bella had bought Peter new bedding to match his newly themed bedroom as well as a bean bag chair, which looked like a giant soccer ball. She hoped he liked his new room and didn't think it was too young for him.

Bella was able to rearrange the furniture in Carlisle's office. She organized his papers on his desk and put them into files and labeled them so Carlisle could go through them. She then installed a new hanging file holder on the wall to place the new files in. She changed his blinds and window treatments. She looked at the cream room and decided she would color splash one of the walls a sea blue color. The color would still match the furniture in the room.

Lastly, Bella took his pictures that surrounded the shelves around the room. Most of them had fallen down or facing down. She hung some up on the bare walls while she placed the rest around the room. She took notice that most of them were of his children over different periods of their lives. She gathered some of the frames and scattered them around his desk. She couldn't help but notice he still had one picture of Elizabeth. She was beautiful. She had short, blond hair and big brown eyes. Her arm was draped around Carlisle's neck while she held a young Peter. She looked bubbly and full of life. Elizabeth looked as if she loved her life. Bella placed the in the center of the other frames. She also took a picture they had taken within the past month while at a cook out at Edward's. Bella studied it and smiled. She missed Carlisle and the kids, even though Charlotte still wasn't a fan of hers.

She next ventured into Charlotte's room. Before she had stopped talking to Bella, Charlotte helped her decorate and spruce up her room. When Bella had arrived, Charlotte's walls were cream and she had outdated curtains. Carlisle had upgraded her bed from a twin to a queen black cast iron canopy bed that had looked out of place. With little convincing, Bella and Charlotte were granted permission to paint the room and update it. The walls transformed from that boring cream color to a light pink. Charlotte's white wooden furniture remained. Bella added a white shaggy rug on top of the dark wooden floor. Bella also updated Charlotte's bedding to white sheets with pink imprints and a white down comforter. Instead of a bean bag, she bought Charlotte a fuzzy ottoman she had found in the Pottery Barn Teen website. After she made the bed, Bella placed the last touch on Charlotte's dresser, the same picture that Carlisle had on his desk with Elizabeth. When Bella had first discovered the picture, she knew she wanted to make a copy of it for Charlotte. She found a perfect frame and put the picture in it. On her night stand Bella left a note saying she missed the time she spent with Charlotte and hoped they could get their nails done together. In the card was a gift card to the salon where they get their nails done. She was hoping the small changes seh made would bring their relationship back together.

* * *

On Thursday afternoon as she was unloading food into the refrigerator at the Cullen's house, her phone rang. She looked and smiled. "Hello?"

"Hi, how are you?" Carlisle asked smiling. He was happy to finally talk to his girlfriend.

"I'm good. How is the vacation?"

"It was good. I'll be okay if I never go to Disneyland again. I think I'm too old for those rides, or standing in line."

"Oh really? How are the kids?" Bella laughed.

"They are good. You've spoiled Peter. We've been eating out every day and he keeps comparing it to your food, by the way, according to him, none of it adds up to your cooking."

Laughing, Bella replied. "That's good to know. How is Charlotte?"

"She is okay. I'm watching them outside our hotel room playing on the beach. Peter is building a sandcastle while Charlotte is reading." He paused for a moment before he continued. "I really wish you were with us. I really miss you."

A smile couldn't help but find its way to Bella's lips. "I miss you too, but I'll see you on Sunday."

"Sunday? We come home tomorrow afternoon. What do you have planned?"

"I'm going with Edward to his parent's house on the water, remember? we talked about this."

Carlisle closed his eyes. He really missed Bella and just wanted to see her again. "Yes, I remember. God, I can't believe Tanya is working on a holiday weekend. What is that important that she can't take time off to spend with her husband?" Carlisle asked bitterly.

"No, she isn't working this time. Her father called. They thought her mother had a heart attack so she is on the east coast with her family," Bella explained. After Tanya had moved out of her parent's house, they moved to New York to be closer to her father's mother. At eight seven she was still healthy as a horse. It was unfortunately Tanya's mother who was ill.

"I do remember that now. You told me that when I called a few days ago. Why do you have to go again?" Carlisle whined.

Chuckling, Bella brought her attention back to the phone. "I'm sorry Dr. Cullen, are you whining?"

"Yes! How can I not? I've been gone for a week and all I want to do is hold you and I have to wait a few more days? Next time you're coming with me, even if I have to carry you myself."

"Is that right?"

"Yes!" He paused as he continued to her Bella laugh. "Tell me what you have been up to since I left? Tell me you haven't been working."

"Fine, I won't tell you that I've been working."

"Bella, I told you to take the time for yourself. I wanted to force you on vacation with me but you refused. Don't over do it. You are supposed to be taking it easy."

"Don't worry about me. I haven't done too much. I just did a little of this and a little of that around the house. You'll see when you get home. You need to tell me how you and the kids liked the changes. Oh, and I'm stocking the fridge now. Tell Peter that I will leave dinner in the fridge and you'll just reheat it."

Carlisle sighed. Although he asked Bella and told her not to work, he couldn't help but smile that she was still taking care of them while they weren't together. "And what did you make?"

"Nothing yet. I was thinking of doing chili because it's one of your favorites and then I was going to do Sheppard's pie because it is one of Charlotte's favorites and then I was going to leave a cake of some sorts and leave the frosting so Peter could decorate it, maybe whoopee pies."

"Bella that's too much. If you want to do anything just make one meal and we can have leftovers."

"Stop it Carlisle, let me do this. I want to make sure you guys have a good meal for the next few days. I especially want to do it now that I know Peter hates takeout food."

Although she couldn't see him on the other end of the line, Carlisle smiled. "If you are so busy taking care of everyone around you, when do you Miss Swan take care of yourself?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'll see you Sunday, probably late afternoon or early evening."

"Fine, but I don't like it."

Bella couldn't contain her laughter. "You are so whiney. Stop it."

Sighing, Carlisle looked out the window. "Fine, I'll stop just for right now but only because Charlotte looks like she is going to kill Peter. I think he just threw water on her. I have to go and save him."

"Okay. I miss you but I will see you in just three days."

"Yes," Carlisle sighed. "Just three days."

* * *

"I don't remember the last time I was at the beach house. I think it was before I moved to Arizona," Bella told Edward as they got closer to his parents' second home.

"I think you might be right. Are you ready to endure the wrath of Esme Masen?"

"Edward," Bella rolled her eyes. "You make her out to be evil and insane. I love Esme. She is great and yes, I'm ready to encounter her and everything that is her."

"You know she is going to grill you about what you are doing and if you are dating."

"I know. I haven't seen her since right after I moved back. I was a sobbing mess then. I'm much better now though," she smiled.

"Does it have something to do with a certain doctor?" Edward asked as he wiggled his eyebrow.

"Perhaps," Bella laughed. She looked at Edward. "You have to do me a favor."

"I can't marry you, I'm married all ready, remember?" Edward said seriously.

"You are such a wise ass! I didn't hint towards that at all you moron!" Bella giggled. When her smiled faded, she looked at Edward. "Don't say anything about Carlisle and I yet."

"Why, are you embarrassed to be with such an older man?"

"Honest to god Edward, how old are you? That really doesn't get funnier the more you say it. Seriously, I just don't want to explain things yet."

As he turned off the highway, he looked at his friend. "Are you having second thoughts of being with Carlisle?"

"No, no, it isn't anything like that. I like him, a lot actually. I think I might even be falling in love with him."

"I'm confused. What's the problem then?"

"I don't know where our relationship is going. We've slept together, but we still haven't done anything. Charlotte is still stressed out, which is stressing both of us out, even though Carlisle won't admit it. I know that we are slowly telling people and making it official, but I consider your parents mine. You know parents are always the worse with this kind of situation. I just want to wait for a little bit longer, until I know where we are heading. I do think I'm falling in love with him."

Edward pulled into the driveway and parked in the driveway of the oversized cabin. "I understand. You know mom is going to question you about everything in your life."

"I know and I'm prepared for that. I wouldn't expect anything less from her. I know she just wants the best for me."

Nodding, Edward shut off the car. "Thanks Bells for coming with me. Emmett and Rose went on vacation. It would be me and my parents, alone."

"I'd do anything for you, don't you know that by now?"

"I know, you are even encountering the force that is hurricane Esme. I hope you're ready."

"Edward, I love her, you know that. She's just, well, mom," Bella smiled.

"I hope you're ready because here she is," Edward said as he took the keys out of the ignition.

Bella got out of the car and walked towards Esme, who began to lightly run passed Edward and to Bella.

"Isabella! Come here honey," Esme shrieked as she pulled Bella into a hug. "How are you? I am so very happy that you are here. You look great sweetie. Come on to the back, Ed has just started the grill. I haven't seen you since you moved home in May. Are you well?"

Laughing and breaking their embrace, Bella began to answer Esme's questions. "I am excellent, thanks Esme."

"Um, excuse me? Am I the forgotten child?" Edward asked as he followed his mother and Bella to the backyard.

Esme looked back at her son and smiled. "Hi honey, are you doing okay?"

"Great mom, thanks," Edward smirked happy that Bella was receiving the attention.

"Ed! Look who's here!" Esme yelled to her husband.

The elder Edward Mason man turned and looked at the woman who was like a daughter to him. "There she is!"

Releasing her grasp around Esme, Bella walked over to Ed and smiled as she kissed his cheek. "Hello Ed, how are you?"

"I'm good honey, are you okay, for real?"

Nodding and smiling, Bella looked at him. "I am."

"Come sit down honey while Edward brings your bag into the house," Esme said as she walked Bella to the patio table.

"What? Don't you want to see me?" Edward whined

"We'll see you after you bring the bags in," Esme replied.

"I can bring my own bag inside," Bella said as she stood up.

Edward shook his head. "I'll bring the bags in. Mom is talking to her favorite child after all."

"She's the daughter I never had," Esme smiled as she squeezed Bella's hands. After Edward walked away, Esme looked at Bella. "Tell me, for real, is Carlisle working you too much? I know he's Edward's friend and you don't say anything bad about people in front of them or their friends, but tell me, is he treating you okay?"

"Yes Esme, he is treating me fine."

"And your happy working for him?"

"I am. I have enjoyed getting to know his kids and I like the freedom to almost be a personal chef."

"But your degree is in design, don't you want to use it?"

"Perhaps one day I'll go back to it, but right now really love being with the kids and cooking. Plus, I did do a little design. I painted his son's room with a soccer theme. I redecorated Charlotte's bedroom too. I'm still using it," Bella reassured Esme about her degree.

"Don't you want to do something else? Don't you want more?" Esme asked as she poured a drink for Bella.

"I do but I'm content and very happy right now," Bella answered politely.

"I just want you to be happy all around, even in your job."

"Oh she is mom," Edward smiled as he sat next to Bella. She rolled her eyes at Edward.

Esme shook her head. "I don't want you to regret anything honey. Do you remember Ed's partner at the firm, Marcus Brandon. Edward, remember his daughter Alice? She is your age. She's short, spiky black hair? She's quirky?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea who his mother was referring to. "I guess so?"

Esme waved her hand at Edward. "Of course you remember Alice. Anyway, she just opened a home decorating consulting business. I could call her and you could work there," she smiled as she looked at Bella.

"Esme, thank you but I have a job that I am really happy with right now."

"You must want to do something else, right?"

Bella sipped her drink and smiled at Esme. "You don't have to worry. I'm making good money and I'm working for a good man. I like what I am doing. It's a nice transitional job."

Esme squeezed Bella's hand once more. "You worked so hard on your degree honey; I'd like to see you use it. Let me call Alice so she can help you."

"I'll make you a deal," Bella began. "If I need it, I will ask for your help. Right now I am enjoying my time with the Cullen family."

"Fine, fine, fine, I'll stop, but you did promise."

"That I did, I do promise if I need help I'll ask for it."

Esme turned her attention to her son. "Okay, I'll move on, Edward, where is your wife?"

"I told you, the doctors thought her mother had a heart attack so she went back to be with her for the weekend."

"Why didn't you go with her?"

"Because," Edward paused and looked at Bella. "It didn't feel right. You know Irina and I have never gotten along and I didn't want to make a bad situation more uncomfortable. Plus Tanya told me if she needed me she'd call me and I promised to be on the next plane. I really wanted to go but she told me not to," Edward explained about his wife's family. Tanya's older sister Irina didn't try to hide the fact that she never cared for her sister's choice of husband.

"We miss her sweetie. We haven't seen her in months."

_I miss her too mom. I feel like I haven't seen her in months_, Edward thought. "Well, that makes two of us mom, I can't wait for her to get home and that trial she's on to end. I miss my wife, but she's happy."

"When are you going to give me a grandbaby?" Esme smiled.

"Mom," Edward said scrunching his face. "I don't see my wife enough to have a conversation with her let alone have time to create a baby."

"It really doesn't take that long Edward, just a few minutes."

Edward shook his head. "Mom, can we not talk about my sex life with my wife, please?"

"I don't know," Bella smiled as she bit a chip. "This is hard hitting information Edward. You just need a few minutes."

"I'm going to see if dad needs help. I'm never talking to either one of you about what happens in the bedroom with my wife, ever!" Edward stated as he stomped away. Esme and Bella just laughed.

Esme grew serious. "I feel like they aren't going to make it. Edward loves Tanya so much, he's lost without her but I don't see them being together very long. Edward wants babies and Tanya doesn't have that dream any more. They have grown apart." Esme turned and looked at Bella. "He's going to need you like you needed him Bella."

"As always, if that day comes, I will be by his side. There wouldn't be anywhere else I would want to be," Bella promised. She thought Esme was jumping the gun a little and threw the idea to the back of her mind.

* * *

"Esme knows how to celebrate," Bella laughed as she took a sip of her wine. She and Edward were on the dock behind the house. It was the night after their arrival and Esme threw a party to celebrate the end of summer.

"Would you expect anything less from my mom?"

Bella giggled. She felt her phone in her pocked vibrate. She pulled it out of her pocket and smiled.

Edward smiled back knowing it was Carlisle. "I'll give you some time to talk to lover boy. Tell him I said hello."

"I will, thanks Edward," Bella said as she sat on the dock. She dangled her legs long the edge as she answered the phone. "Hi."

"Hey, how are things going?"

"Good. I was enjoying a nice drink on the dock with Edward, who says hi. He left to give us some time. How are you and the kids?"

"Tell Edward I said hi when you see him later. We're good. Peter can't wait to see you when you come back. I think he is sick of me. He absolutely adores his room. You did an incredible job with that."

"I'm glad he likes it."

"Bella, he loves it so much. He loved the jerseys that are framed."

"Good. Have you seen your office yet?"

Laughing, Carlisle began to speak. "I'm sitting in here now. You found my desk top. Where did everything on top of the desk go?"

"I sorted the papers and they are filed and in the new file organizer on the wall. Feel free to reorganize anything and everything."

"No, you did a fabulous job, I love it. You are brilliant. I love the wall with the burst of color and the pictures. I never thought of hanging them on the wall. I like how you added the picture of us near my computer."

"I didn't know if it was a good idea."

"I was very touched Bella and I love it. Thank you." Carlisle paused for a moment and then whispered. "I appreciate you leaving the picture of Elizabeth out but I put it away. It was time to."

"You are most welcomed. I'm glad you like it." Bella paused and then realized what he said. "Are you sure? Why?"

Carlisle began again. "I will always love Elizabeth and I will never forget, I can't forget her. Out children remind me of how much love we shared together. I do miss her but she is gone Bella. She had been. I need to put my past behind me and look ahead at my future." He paused for a moment before he continued. "I ment what I said yesterday, I really miss you."

"I miss you too but we need to talk about some things when I see you."

Carlisle was worried. "That doesn't sound good."

"I just have concerns Carlisle."

"About?"

"About us and a possible complication."

He knew what she was trying to say. "Charlotte?"

Bella was silent and took a breath. "She's your daughter Carlisle. I don't want to come between you two."

"Is she your only concern?"

"Quite frankly, yes. You are an amazing person and I'm glad you want to be in a relationship with me as much as I want one with you. You are probably the world's greatest father and I don't want to stand in the way of you and your kids. I know they are your life and you love them. I completely understand and respect that."

Carlisle took a deep breath as he looked at the picture of he and Bella. He took a breath as he focused on the conversation. "Bella, are you done?"

"Yes, I am," she whispered as she looked out into the water.

"Then you have to do me a favor?"

"What?"

Laughing lightly Carlisle responded. "Please let me worry about Charlotte."

"Carlisle, she hates me, a lot. I don't want her to turn on you and treat you poorly because of me."

Carlisle took a breath. "Things will get better Bella, I promise you. Besides, I really love you."

Bella stopped all together and was quiet. She thought she misunderstood him. Slowly she asked, "What did you say?"

"I-I-I-," Carlisle mumbled. He believed he had made a mistake and stated his feelings too early in their relationship.

"You didn't mean it?" Bella asked confused.

"I do, I really, really have fallen in love with you. I can't imagine my life without you being part of it. You have made such a huge difference in such a little amount of time. I love you."

"I-I, I, wow," Bella said feeling a little dumb due to that fact she couldn't formulate how she felt.

Now Carlisle paused and had fear inside of him. "You don't feel the same?"

"No, I do, I do love you. I told Edward that on our way over. I was so afraid you didn't feel the same way."

Carlisle took a deep breath. His smile filled the room in which he was sitting in. "You don't understand how happy you've made me. I love hearing that."

"It's a good thing. You better get used to hearing me say it."

"There you are! Come here dear, I want to introduce you to a few people," Esme said from atop of the dock.

Bella looked at her and offered a half smile. "I'll be up in a few minutes. I just want to finish my conversation."

"Okay but hurry up! We want to see you up here!" Esme chuckled as she walked away.

"I think I'm being paged."

"I heard that. You'll be home tomorrow right?"

"Yes. I think Edward said we should be home around 4, so I can head over after he drops me off."

"That sounds like a plan. I guess I can wait until then to see you. Have a good night sweetheart. I love you," Carlisle said softly.

Bella was looking out into the water as the same smile appeared on her face. "I love you too Carlisle." She stood and watched the dancing water for a few more moments. When she turned Edward was waiting for her. "He says hi to you."

"That is so like Carlisle, so polite. Tell me, do you always end your conversations with 'love you?'" Edward smiled.

"Stop, I don't want you to harass me," Bella teased. "Plus I warned you about my feelings in the car."

"Come on, if I can't harass you than who can I harass?"

"Not my problem Masen! Who are these people your mom wants me to meet?"

"Well, one is dad's friend's son, Tyler. He's about our age and he's a total douche. Smart guy, he is in medicine and is a doctor in New York City, I think, but not so smooth or nice with the ladies. This is the portion of the evening where I promise not to leave your side. I'm now bodyguard Edward."

Raising an eyebrow, Bella looked at Edward. "Bodyguard Edward? Don't you think that's a little too much?"

"At your service mi lady." Edward watched as Bella tried to hold in her laugh. "And to answer your question, absolutely not." He turned and looked at Bella rolling her eyes. "What? You know you're like a sister to me and now you're dating one of my best friends. I need to protect you."

"Fine bodyguard Edward, lead away!" Bella smiled as she hooked her arm with Edward's.

They began to walk towards Esme when she spotted them. "There you guys are! Bella, come here, I want you to meet someone." Esme waited until Bella was standing next to her and smiled. "Tyler, this is Bella. She is so bright and as you can see so beautiful."

"Esme, please stop with that introduction," Bella turned to the man standing across from her never letting go of Edward. "Hi Tyler, it's nice to meet you."

Tyler reached for Bella's hand and kissed it. "The pleasure I'm sure is all mine. Could I get you a drink?"

"No, I'm all set thank you."

Tyler nodded. "Edward, it is nice to see you again."

"You too Tyler. How have things been?"

"Oh good. My girlfriend and I just broke up."

"Oh that's too bad," Esme told him. She didn't notice Tyler was fixated on Bella. "Bella here has recently become single too."

"Mom, seriously, back off," Edward told his mother flatly.

"What? Tyler is a nice man. Bella is a nice woman. Maybe they would make a nice couple."

Bella offered a smile. "Thanks Esme for the thought. I'm doing okay now."

"Well, I want to make sure you are happy honey. Oh, there's Marcus and his wife. I'll be right back." Esme said as she walked over to her husband's good friends.

"So Bella, are you new to the area?" Tyler asked as he looked over her body with his eyes.

"No, I recently just moved back to the area," she answered.

Edward intervened. "So how's work Tyler? Are you still in New York?"

Not lifting his eyes from Bella's body, he nodded. "Yep. I'm flying back tomorrow and I was looking for some fun tonight before heading back," Tyler answered. Of course his idea of fun and Esme's idea of fun were not the same.

Bella paused as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She smiled to see Carlisle calling again. "Excuse me I need to take this." Bella walked a few feet away before answering her phone. "And why do I owe this pleasure of two phone calls in less than a half hour?"

Laughing on the other end, Carlisle answered. "I was going to head to bed now and was going to leave a good night message for you but you picked up. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine. Esme was introducing me to someone and you had good timing. He kind of gave me the creeps," Bella told Carlisle as she walked back towards the docks and away from the party.

"Really? Are you okay now?" Carlisle asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Edward has been by my side the entire time. He's talking to Tyler now. I'm good."

Carlisle sighed. "Are you sure you are fine?"

"Carlisle, really, I promise," Bella said as she turned around. Standing about five feet away from her was Tyler leaning against a tree. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you some more. Is this a bad time?" Tyler asked.

"Bella who is that? Are you okay?"

"Yes hold on a second," Bella told Carlisle. She looked at Tyler. "This is kind of a bad time. This call is really important. It can't wait. I'm sorry. I can find you after I'm done if you'd like."

"Is that the creep?" Carlisle asked. "Are you all right?"

"I guess I'll see you up in the yard then. I'll be waiting for you with a glass of wine," Tyler promised as he walked away.

As Bella watched him go up the hill, Edward was coming down. He walked with Tyler back to the party. He looked at Bella and nodded.

"Bella? Was that the creep? Are you all right?" Carlisle repeated sounding upset.

"Calm down Carlisle. I'm fine and yes that was him but don't worry, Edward came to my rescue. He walked him away."

"I was worried. You said he was creepy and then poof he was there," Carlisle tried to rationally explain to Bella.

Bella smirked. "Well thank you but I'm fine. If it makes you feel better you can stay on the line until I get back to Edward."

"Is that overboard? You'd tell me if you thought I was going overboard, right?" Carlisle asked unsure of himself.

"I'm flattered, no you're not going overboard. It's kind of sweet. Just know I can take care of myself and I really wish I was with you."

"Now who's eager?" Carlisle teased. He sighed before speaking again. "Are you close to Edward?"

"Yes, he's about five feet away from me talking to him," Bella said referring to Tyler. She mouthed Edward when he looked at her. "And now Edward is walking towards me, alone."

"Good. I know you will be safe then. I'll see you tomorrow then I guess."

"Stop it. I love you," Bella chuckled as Edward joined her at her side.

"Okay, okay. I love you too. Have fun tonight but not too much."

Bella said goodbye and hung up the phone. She looked up at Edward. "He called to tell me good night. He was going to leave a message. He loves me! He said he loved me!" Bella beamed as she wrapped her arms around Edward's arm.

"See, you were worried. Did you tell him too?" Edward inquired.

"I certainly did. I'm so happy Edward."

"I'm happy for you. He is a great guy."

Bella eagerly agreed. "I know he is. When do you think the party will wind down? I just want to go to bed. I'm tired."

"It should be soon. It's almost midnight. You anxious to head home tomorrow to see your man?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow.

Smiling, Bella nodded her quickly. "I am. It's been so long since I felt like this."

Edward glanced over and saw Tyler looking in their direction. He was holding a glass of wine and smiled at Bella. "I guess you won't need that drink then."

She shook her head. "Nope, not that I even considered it. He gives me the creeps. Come with me to let him down gently?"

"This should be fun," Edward chuckled as he walked with Bella. They approached Tyler quickly.

He smiled as he handed Bella the glass. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to come back."

"I am only making a brief appearance but I'm off to turn in for the evening. It was nice to have met you Tyler. Have a safe flight back to New York," Bella smiled as she hugged Edward's arm.

Tyler began to laugh. "Are you turning in too Masen?"

"I'm afraid so. It was nice to see you again Tyler," Edward told him trying to sound sincere.

Nodding his head, Tyler placed the glass down on the table and began to follow Edward and Bella. "So does Tanya know about you two?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Edward turned to look at him.

"I mean look at you two so cozy. Secrets being told. She can't keep her hands off of you. You're both leaving at the same time. You guys are fucking, aren't you?"

Edward shook his head. "That's it; I'm telling my mother to cut you off. You've had enough. Good night Tyler."

Tyler didn't stop. He shouted back to the twosome as they began walking again. "She's a good woman you know. Tanya. She's as good as they come. Why are you with this little whore?" Before Edward had a chance to say anything, Mike got one last jab in. "If her price is right send her my way. I don't usually do sloppy seconds, but it seems like the only way to get a little action around here is to pay for it."

Without saying another word, Edward went towards Tyler. He pulled him by his shirt before jabbing him hard in the jaw and kneeing him in the crotch. Edward gripped him by his shoulders as he began to shout. "For your information, Bella is the closest thing I have to a sister. I've been protecting her all night from you asshole. Do us all a favor, leave. I didn't like you in med school and I sure as hell hate you more now. You're insulting to me and my family, including Bella." Edward turned to walk away and turned back to him. "And for your information dickhead, Tanya suggested I take Bella with me since she couldn't make it, not that my marriage or my relationship with Bella needs any explaining to you." Edward shook his head as he placed an arm around Bella's waist. He picked up the pace. "I think it's a good time now to call it a night. I didn't know I had an audience. Hopefully my moth-"

"Edward Anthony Masen, what the hell are you thinking?" Edward Sr. yelled to his son.

Tyler stood in the background laughing as he wiped the blood from his face. Bella looked at him and then told Edward everything that Tyler had said and then what his son did to protect her. Edward's father walked over to Tyler. "Tyler, are you okay?"

"Yes sir, just a little blood, but I'm okay."

The older Masen nodded his head. He placed an arm on Tyler's shoulders and began to walk with him. Bella looked at Esme.

"I'm so sorry honey, I didn't expect him to be so rude. His parents aren't like that. I had no idea."

"Esme, it's fine. It's over and done with. I'm just going to go to bed now. Edward was going to walk me upstairs. I'll see you in the morning. Have a good evening," Bella said as she hugged Esme.

People stared at her as she and Edward walked into the house. They were walking towards the stair case when they heard Edward's dad talking. "You best stay the hell away from Bella and Edward. Your lucky that Edward just gave you the bloody nose. If I were younger I would have stepped in, but I'm not as young as I used to be.

"I have arranged ride for you since you are intoxicated. My driver will take you back to Seattle where you will get on a plane and not bother either Bella or Edward again. I don't want to see you ever again, do I make myself clear?"

"But my dad and you are friends, we're bound to see each other again," Tyler whined.

"I'm bound to see your father again, not you, you asshole. Now leave. You don't disrespect my family."

Edward and Bella walked towards Edward Sr. as Tyler slammed the door. The elder Edward turned to see both Edward and Bella standing in front of him. "I'm sorry that happened to you both. I don't know what's wrong to some people." He turned to walk away when he looked at his son. "And Edward, nice punch."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go home? We could grab dinner or something," Edward teased Bella as he drove to her house. He knew she was anxious to see Carlisle.

"Have I told you lately how unfunny you are? I want to go home so I can go over to Carlisle's."

Edward nodded as he pulled into her driveway. "Fine, fine, fine. Do you want me to help you with your stuff?"

"Nope, I'm good. You get home and tell Tanya how you punch someone."

"Let's not talk about it, my hand really hurts today."

"Still, thank you," she told him sincerely as she leaned over to hug him. "I do love you Edward."

"And I love you too. Go, have fun with the mister."

Bella squealed with excitement as she exited the car. She rolled her suitcase to her front door. She waved to Edward as she opened her door. She put her key into the lock and turned it. She barely had time to walk through the door when the aroma hit her. She smelt something savory and sweet, like Chinese food. She figured the smell from Mike's apartment was leaking into her own. She set her keys down on the table and left her suitcase to the side. She walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. She stopped in her tracks when she looked around and looked at her kitchen table. To say she was surprised was an underestimation.

"What are you doing here?"


	9. Chapter 9

Auhtor's Note: I have to go shovel but thought I'd take a moment and update this chapter. Who else is sick of living in a snow globe? I need spring like three snow storms ago!

Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, I'd love to know what you think of the chapter and thank you for reading :)

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Nine

Bella couldn't believe as she looked at the figure in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

Smiling, he walked closer to her. "I wanted to welcome you home, and surprise you." He paused and just looked at her. Silence filed them as he smirked. "Are you, I mean surprised?"

Nodding her head quickly, she laughed. "I am. I am so happy to see you Carlisle but where are the kids?"

"They are both having their last sleep overs for the summer. Peter is with Alec and Charlotte is with Jane, that just leaves me. I figured you'd need something to eat so since you know I can't cook, I brought take out. You haven't eaten, have you?"

"I haven't." Bella paused and beamed.

"What has you so happy?" Carlisle asked as he reached for her hand. They began to stroll slowly to the kitchen.

"I'm just surprised to see you. I didn't think I'd see you until tomorrow," Bella wrapped her arms around Carlisle's waist. "So does this mean your mine for the night?"

"I am all yours this evening," Carlisle confirmed as he pulled out the chair for her to sit in. He poured the bottle of wine he had brought along with the food.

The two conversed easily as they caught up over the last few days in detail. Carlisle, being one who paid attention to detail, even remembered desert, a pint of ice cream. When they were finished with their meal, they walked together to the living room. Bella cuddled into Carlisle's chest. She rested her head on his chest as her legs laid across his knees.

"What do you want to watch?" Carlisle asked as he placed the remote down to rest his hand on Bella's upper thigh.

"It doesn't matter," Bella paused as she curled into Carlisle. "I like being here with you," she stopped to kiss his lips. "Like this."

Carlisle pulled Bella closer to him and kissed her back. He stroked her back. "I don't know how you managed but you did."

"Manage what?" Bella asked with a slight giggle in her voice.

"Steal my heart and make it yours. I was broken and you fixed me. You fixed my kids. Peter didn't smile before you."

"But Charlotte?"

"Charlotte will come around Bella, I have faith she will. You are the best thing that has happened to me since my kids. You are the best thing to happen to my children since their mother. You saved use. You saved us from so many things. For me you saved me from making the biggest mistake of my life."

"Which was?"

"Kate."

"Oh, Kate," Bella giggled. "Well her lose was defiantly my gain." Bella paused and grew serious. "You also pulled me out of whatever kind of funk, depression I was in. I thought Jacob ruined my life. He hurt me, but he didn't. I was with him since high school and thought he was it for me, but it in a way, I am grateful for him being unable to keep it in his pants."

"Only in a way?" Carlisle asked as he brought his lips to hers.

Bella nodded. "I wish I didn't lose a child. It is the worse feeling I have ever experienced, maybe even worse than losing both of my parents, but everything happens for a reason. The whole fiasco brought me to you. I love you too, so very, very much."

Carlisle rubbed Bella's back before bringing his lips to hers once more. He laid her down before crawling on top of her. Once their lips met, Carlisle's hands wondered under Bella's shirt. Bella's hands also found their way under his shirt before she began to unbutton it. Carlisle meanwhile was able to remove her shirt leaving her upper body exposed in her bra.

"You are so beautiful," Carlisle whispered as he began to place small kisses above Bella's bra.

"Carlisle," Bella spoke softly as she played with the button on his pants.

Sitting up just long enough to push down his pants, Carlisle quickly climbed back on top of Bella who had pulled down her shorts. He brought his lips back to hers. "You are so beautiful," he repeated as he touched her body.

"I want to go to bed," Bella spoke as she pulled herself closer to him.

Again, Carlisle got up. Bella latched her legs around Carlisle's waist. Once in the bedroom, Carlisle carefully placed Bella on the bed before he crawled over her again. His hands reached down and teased her waiting core.

Arching her back, Bella began to softly moan, "Carlisle, stop teasing me. I want you."

Carlisle leaned into her and kissed her never lifting his fingers away from her spot. "Impatient are we? In due time Bella," he reassured her as he began to pump his fingers in and out of her. She was on the edge of losing it when he stopped.

"What the hell, Carlisle?" Bella complained.

Chuckling, Carlisle positioned himself right above her. "You must learn patients. Did you think I would let you come without me being in you? I want to feel you come."

Bella was lost for words. One of her hands was pulling on the bed sheets as Carlisle continued to love her. She was on the verge of bliss. The sounds of heavy panting and skin hitting skin filled the room. Carlisle reached for Bella's hands above her head. As they both climaxed, he squeezed her hands.

"Oh my god," Bella said out of breath. She reached up for Carlisle's lips. "That was wow."

"Only wow? We have some work to make it better," Carlisle told her as he squeezed her. "I don't know how to say this, but Bella you are so tight. Are you sure you've done this before?"

Bella laughed. "I might have become a born again virgin. After the baby, Jacob and I weren't intimate again. this was the first time in almost three years that I have had sex. I have a vibrator and I teased myself with my fingers, but it isn't the same. Truthfully, after Jacob and I broke up, I kind of lost interest. I used to have a strong sex drive. I wonder if it'll come back."

Carlisle pulled her close to him. He felt like a jerk for bringing the topic up. "I guess I'll have to help you make up for lost time."

"I can't wait," Bella replied.

* * *

"Hey sleepy, it's morning, wake up!" Carlisle teased Bella the following morning. The previous night, Bella did begin to make up for lost time. She and Carlisle went another few rounds before cleaning off in the shower. Carlisle was impressed with Bella's oral skills she confidently showed him while the water from the shower hit them. He thought it before, but as he grew closer to Bella, he thought Jacob was a complete idiot for treating Bella the way he did. He would forever be thankful that Jacob screwed up. Carlisle had hoped that Bella was going to be part of his life indefinitely.

Bella rolled over. "What time is it?"

"Just before nine. I grabbed breakfast."

Bella sat up, still naked from the previous night's charades. "I don't know if I'm more shocked that I'm still asleep at this time in the morning or that you cooked."

"I never said I cooked. I said I grabbed breakfast. I went down to the diner and got a few egg sandwiches with juice and some fruit. I knew you didn't have a lot of food here since you were away."

Bella leaned over and kissed him for the first time in the morning. She rubbed his hair before kissing him again. "You are a perfect man, you know that?"

"I'm not perfect, but I will try to be the best man for you. Here," Carlisle said as he held out her robe for her. "Not that I am not enjoying the view, but I thought you'd be more comfortable wearing this."

Bella took the robe as Carlisle sat the tray on the bed. He positioned himself tight next to Bella and kissed her. They began to eat in silence. Bella was the first to break it.

"When are the kids coming home?"

"At noon so I should take off soon. You should come over for dinner."

"You just want me to cook tonight," Bella teased knowing she wasn't right.

"No! Peter would love to see you. He was almost as disappointed with you going away with Edward as I was."

"Almost?" Bella asked.

"Yes almost. What are your plans today?"

Bella smiled back at Carlisle. "I guess I have plans with you and the kids."

The morning progressed quickly. Bella followed Carlisle over in to his house a little before noon. She put looked in the freezer and in the pantry for ideas for dinner. She was reaching for something when Carlisle wrapped his arms around her.

"We'll go out with the kids. Don't cook, spend time with us."

"Are you whining Dr. Cullen?" Bella asked.

"Maybe, just grab something to drink and come read the paper with me. The coffee is made. Come sit with me," Carlisle said pulling at her hand.

Deciding on a water, Bella found a spot next to Carlisle. She snuggled close to him as they read the sports sections. "The Mariners won again. Next season I'm taking Peter to a game. I always promise him but it gets pushed back."

"He'll love that. I used to go with my dad. After my dad died, my mom took us. When she died Ed, Edward's dad, took us."

"Then you'll come with us too," Carlisle said as he kissed her.

"No, I don't want to get in the middle of your time. Maybe by then Charlotte and I will be friendly again and we can spend the day doing girl stuff. We'll just have to go again, all four of us."

Carlisle started at Bella for a few seconds. He shook his head. "I really like it when you consider things like that. That's one of the many reasons I love you Bella."

"I love you too. I love how you consider me part of this family." She paused.

"If I have my way Bella, you will be part of this family, actually you all ready are."

Before Bella could respond, the front door opened. "Dad, I'm home," Peter yelled. He looked over and saw Bella cuddled with his dad and smiled. "Bella! I didn't know you were going to be here. I love my room, thank you so much! It's great! How was your week without us? Are you cooking dinner tonight?"

"Did you get any breathing time in there buddy? Slow down!" Carlisle laughed at his son's enthusiasm.

"I'm glad you liked it Peter. I was going to make dinner but your dad wants to go out."

"No way! I'll make dinner with her and help. It'll be great! We can make-ohh, we can make tacos. We have everything for it. Then we can play games and then-"

Peter's ramblings were interrupted by the slamming of the door. Charlotte looked at her father, brother and then Bella. She rolled her eyes at her before stomping up the stairs. Bella looked at Carlisle.

"I'll talk to her. I guess you and Peter can decide on dinner," Carlisle told her as he began walking up the stairs.

Bella followed Peter into the kitchen. He threw his bag into the laundry room. He washed his hands and found Bella going through the fridge.

"We don't have everything for the tacos, but we could do a baked ziti dish. We have everything for that."

"Are you making your sauce?"

"No, there is some in the freezer we can use. I'll take that out now."

Peter took the sauce out for Bella. "Would you play soccer with me outside? It's nice and-"

"Sure, let's go," Bella smiled as she followed Peter outside. They kicked the ball around for a while before Carlisle came out. He watched and smiled at the scene as he watched. He didn't get through to Charlotte like he wanted to. He knew his daughter though. It would only be a matter of time before she came around, at least he hoped.

Bella looked up and saw Carlisle standing on the deck. She smiled and waved as she called a time out. She ran over to him. "Hey, do you want to take over for me? I have to get dinner started."

"Bella , no! I want to help you. Sorry dad, I want to help Bella. Maybe we can play again later," Peter said as he ran into the house a head of Bella.

Laughing, Carlisle walked over to Bella and smiled. "This is what I meant. He loves you almost as much as I do. He'd rather spend time with you than me."

"Well you can come into the kitchen and learn a thing or two mister," Bella laughed as she leaned into him. She dreaded the next question but needed to know the answer. "How is Charlotte?"

Taking a deep breath, Carlisle wrapped his arm around Bella and pulled her close to him. "I am still sure she will come around. Now, what are you cooking us for dinner?" Bella pulled away and shook her head. Before she had a chance to say anything, Carlisle turned and looked at Bella. "Don't even say it. I deserve to be happy Bella and she will have to get used to things. She will learn to understand that you love her too, I know she will. This is new to her."

"I know how important parents are, mine are gone. I miss them every day. I'm not going to be the cause of a bad relationship between you two. She has lost her mother; I don't want her to feel like I'm going to take you away from her. She's been through enough, I don't need to add to it," Bella explained with her head down.

"Bella, are you coming? I took everything out and am ready to go!" Peter smiled at the screen door.

"She'll be inside in a minute. Let us finish our talk Peter," Carlisle added. He watched Peter go back inside. He looked at Bella. "Do you still want this, us?"

Bella nodded with tears in her eyes. "Yes, of course I do, more than I want anything but I don't want your daughter to hate you or me."

Carlisle squeezed Bella's hand as he kissed her temple. He pulled her into him. "Then why don't we give her a little more time? Bella, I've told you that you've made me so incredibly happy. I love you. I don't want to lose that. Please give her more time, okay?"

Nodding, Bella looked into Carlisle's eyes. "Of course I will give her more time. I don't want to give up on us." She kissed his lips. With her lips still pressed to his, she smiled and spoke. "Now I have to help Peter with dinner before he comes out her and breaks us up. Come with us?"

Smiling, Carlisle "Of course, anything to spend more time with you and Peter."

Peter and Bella made a delicious dinner without incident. Carlisle, Bella and Peter sat at the table while conversing. Charlotte pouted and picked at her dinner. Bella's heart broke Charlotte denied to converse with her. As she and Peter began to clear the table and put the food away, Carlisle moved closer to Bella. He reached for her hand. "You okay?"

Sadly, Bella nodded. "I hope she changes some day soon."

"Just give her time, remember?"

Bella nodded again. "I know, I know. We grew really close to each other and now." Looking up at the close, Bella offered a sad smile. "It's getting late. I should get going soon."

Sitting silently, Carlisle looked at Bella and had a thought. He smiled. "Don't go, stay the night."

"What?"

"Stay the night, with me?" He asked.

Shaking her head, Bella replied. "I don't think that's such a good idea. Charlotte doesn't like it when I am here during the day, but staying the night? I don't know."

"Well, it's my house and I can say who I want in the house and I want you."

"Carlisle, I don't have any clothes or toiletries."

"Problem solved, change into a pair of my lounge pants or boxers and a t shirt and wash your clothes tonight so you can wear them tomorrow. Please Bella, stay?"

Laughing, Bella looked at him. "Were you begging?"

"Yes, I'm not above begging. Come on," Carlisle leaned closer and whispered into Bella's ear. "I loved waking up with you this morning. I want to do it again, over and over again."

"Carlisle, if you think we're going to, while your kids are in the next room-"

"No, I mean, that was good, great, wonderful and I can't wait to experience more with you, but I liked waking up to you. I liked watching you sleep and cuddling when we went to sleep. I loved being with you and I want to be with you again."

After staring at him for a few second, Bella spoke. "We won't do anything?"

Shaking his head. he thought about how he was with Kate for a long time and never felt the fulfillment he had with Bella. Carlisle replied. "I have been so alone for so long, I don't want to be alone any more. I want you to stay over, frequently."

"We'll try it but if Charlotte get upset, I'm going home."

"Promise. You've made me so happy," Carlisle said kissing Bella's cheek.

The rest of the evening was spent watching a movie. Peter popped pop corn and cuddled on the couch with Bella. Before the end of the movie, both children were asleep. Carlisle gently shook them. Peter stumbled up the stairs after saying good night to both Bella and Carlisle. Charlotte followed suit without saying a word to Bella or her father.

Carlisle looked at Bella after he shut off the television and blu ray player. He smiled. "Are you ready for bed?"

"Sure, let's get ready for bed," Bella said following Carlisle upstairs. He laid out a pair of his boxers and a shirt, as promised. While he threw her clothes into the wash, Bella looked around in the room. Elizabeth's side of the room looked as if she had just left it. She touched the necklaces hanging off the organizer. She hadn't heard Carlisle come back into the room as she looked at the top of the dresser.

Carlisle coughed and then spoke softly. "I-I am ready to do something with her stuff. This stuff I'm keep for the kids but there is an entire side of the closet that I want to donate. She had very good taste in clothes and shoes. I'm sure someone could benefit from her belongings." He paused as he pulled Bella into him. He stared at the picture a holiday party. He and Elizabeth in the frame. "I don't know if this is weird, bit I think she would have loved you Bella. It's time. She wouldn't want me to hang on to this stuff for as long as I have. She'd want me to be happy and carry on. It's time."

Bella nodded as she too looked at the same picture. She was silent before she turned to Carlisle. She wrapped her arms around his waist. She spoke quietly. "When you are ready, I will help you. I think you should let the kids help too. Have them keep what they want to. Charlotte might want to keep her wedding dress. We could get a Hope Chest for both of them and keep the things they want in there."

Tears fell from Carlisle's eyes. "I don't know how but I got so lucky with you. I love you so much Bella. That is a great idea and thank you for the idea. We'll have to talk more about it later. Now, lets get ready for bed beautiful."

Bella pulled herself away from Carlisle and began to get ready. She got dressed in his clothes and smiled as she used the new tooth brush to brush her teeth. When she exited Carlisle's bathroom, he laid in bed. The ceiling light was off and the nightstand lights were on. Carlisle was wearing glasses and reading the paper. Bella smiled as she walked over to his side of the bed. She leaned in and kissed him.

"You look sexy in those glasses Dr. Cullen. I like them."

"Thank you. You look lovely in my clothes. Are you ready for bed?"

She nodded as she crawled over him and laid down. She rolled over to her side and looked at Carlisle. "Are you sure this is okay? Me being here, in this bed?"

Carlisle knew that Bella was just asking about his comfort level in the bed that he shared with Elizabeth. "Bella, this bed is fairly new. I bought a new bed when Kate and I got serious. I want another bed. It doesn't seem right to be using this bed."

"Stop it, don't be so silly. As long as the sheets have been changed, I'm good," Bella smiled.

"The sheets have been changed, several times since Kate you smart ass," he teased as Bella laughed. "I love having you here."

"I like being here. I love you," Bella told Carlisle honestly as she leaned up to kiss him.

Carlisle pulled Bella to him. "I love you too Bella."


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note:hi everyone. Sorry this is out late again. Not only am I out of work sick...again but I am recovering from pneumonia. I don't know about you guys but I am so ready for winter to be over. I have never been as sick as I have been this winter. Anyway, I'm behind posting because I've been sleeping a lot. I'm supposed to go away next weekend to visit friends out of state as long as I am feeling better, so I am hoping to post another chapter before next Friday. We will see.

Anyway, as always, I appreciate you guys taking the time to read my story. it means a lot and thanks for the feedback/comments. I'm glad so many people are enjoying my little story,

Happy reading!

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Ten

The nights and days following Labor Day weekend were filled with Bella spending more time than before at the Cullen house. Peter soaked up and loved the attention. Charlotte was still silent and kept her distance. She occasionally spoke to Bella, but for the most part she was still cold and distant towards her. Carlisle, being a worried parent, looked for the best psychologist for Charlotte. She obviously wasn't healed over her mother's death and felt angst towards Bella. Charlotte did admit that Bella all ready knew. She admitted that she felt Bella was trying to replace her mother. Within four sessions, Charlotte's behavior began to change. She was still resentful towards Bella but she was beginning to show her more respect. Carlisle seemed to be right. It seemed in time she would change.

Bella spent more nights with Carlisle. She kept an overnight bag in her car. Over the course of just a few weeks, the overnight bag was starting to become a larger bag to hold a few days worth of clothes. While at Carlisle's house, they didn't fool around nearly as much as either one of them hoped, but just waking up with each other was enough for the time being. When the kids stayed away at a friend's house, they often went out and spent the night at Bella's apartment. On those nights, they held each other and made love.

The fall brought on activities for Peter. He began playing in a fall soccer league. He had tried to talk Carlisle into letting him try football, but his father refused. He claimed it was too dangerous. Peter even went as far to ask Bella help him dress up as a football player for Halloween. Bella helped him, although she hoped Carlisle wouldn't be mad at her. He wasn't, instead he laughed and gave his son an A for effort, but didn't change his answer.

Charlotte was beginning to make more friends. She began to socialize with Jane's friend McKenna. McKenna seemed sweet and was polite enough towards Carlisle and Bella. Charlotte began going to school dances and being a kid again.

Two weeks before Thanksgiving was Veteran's Day. The Cullen family went on their yearly long weekend to Seattle. This year was different because Carlisle invited Bella to join them. Instead of the one bedroom with two double beds and roll away bed, Carlisle opted for a suite that was two bedrooms. Charlotte wasn't thrilled with sharing a room with her brother for three nights, but she bit her tongue.

The foursome left right after the kids got out of school on Friday. It took just over four hours because of traffic, but they made it to Seattle by seven thirty. Immediately, Carlisle checked them into the hotel. They followed the bell hop up to their room. Bella was amazed with the view of the city she saw in front of her.

After the luggage was placed in the appropriate rooms, Carlisle looked around the living room. "I think we should walk around a little bit and grab something to eat. Tomorrow we'll get up early and head to the museums. Does that sound good?"

"Yes!" shouted Peter from the arm chair.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "I thought this was going to be a fun weekend. Museums dad?"

"We can have a fun and educational weekend. I promise," Carlisle smiled as he rubbed his daughter's shoulders. "Now go get ready for dinner and then maybe we'll talk about this some more and see what you would like to do."

Both Peter and Charlotte retreated to their shared room while Carlisle held Bella's hand and walked to their room. Bella's mouth hung open as she saw the huge four post king sized bed. Carlisle led her to the bathroom with a Jacuzzi.

"This is beautiful!" Bella smiled.

"I thought that we could use a little something. I know how you don't like to fool around with the kids nearby, however they are on the other side of the suite. My first apartment wasn't as big as this place," Carlisle joked. "Not that it was my intention of maybe getting lucky with you here with me."

"Are you being cocky Carlisle?" Bella asked unable to hold back her laughter.

Shaking his head with a smile, Carlisle pulled Bella close to him once again. "Of course not, but as I was saying, just in case you felt inclined to fool around, we can do that."

"I'll keep that in mind. Now, let's get ready for dinner you perv!" Bella said tugging his hand.

After dinner, the kids decided they just wanted to go back and rest at the hotel. They had been up early with school and were tired. Charlotte still continued to whine about the museum but Carlisle refused to let her out of the trip. She didn't come up with an alternative to partake in.

As promised, after the kids were asleep, Bella locked the door to the suite. She had surprised Carlisle in the shower. He was more than happy to see her. At first their shower was sensual. They lovingly washed each other. As they dried each other off, it grew more sexual. They continued to make love over and over again until they were spent. They soaked in the warm tub before getting ready for bed.

While Bella was wrapped in Carlisle's arms, she began to think. The thoughts had haunted her for some time and she needed to share them with Carlisle. She hoped this was a good time. What Bella hadn't realized was while she wanted to talk to Carlisle, he had something he wanted to speak to her about too.

"I-I wanted to talk to you about something," Bella said sounding serious.

Carlisle nodded. "I wanted to talk to you about something too but you go first."

Nodding, Bella began to gather her thoughts before she spoke. "I didn't expect to fall in love again so soon after Jacob. I'm still not divorced. When I first took the job with you I didn't expect us to become friends, let alone lovers. When I say I didn't expect to fall in love, I'm not talking about just you. I'm talking about the kids too. I love them. Even though Charlotte hates me-"

"Bella, I don't think she does, honestly," Carlisle aid as he held Bella tighter. He hated that his daughter didn't get along with Bella. It actually broke his heart.

"I'm okay with it because I don't know if I believe one day we will have a relationship. As I was saying, even thought she isn't fond of me right now, I love her. I really and truly care about her. I didn't expect to fall in love with all three of you. With that being said, I wanted to tell you that after the holiday I want to look for a new job."

"What?" Carlisle asked a little shocked.

"I don't feel right taking your money Carlisle. I don't want to be paid for spending time with you guys Monday through Friday from eight to five. I will still be there, but I want to find a job, a career that I can grow and advance with. Esme knows someone who owns an interior design company. I want to try that. I was good in Arizona, I bet I would b here too." Bella turned over and looked at Carlisle. She brought her hand to his cheek and began to stroke it. "Say something?"

Carlisle pulled Bella closer again and smiled. "This kind of goes hand in hand with what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Am I fired?"

"What? No! I could never let you go on purpose Bella," Carlisle laughed as he pulled Bella close to him. "I have been thinking and we've been seeing quite a bit of each other over the last few months. You are hardly at your apartment any more, and with good reason. You're in my bed in my arms, where you should be." He paused to kiss her and looked at her. "I want you to move in with us. Maybe we could time it around the time you get that new job."

"Are you serious?"

"Very. I have told you before and I mean it. I love waking up with you in my arms. I love reading in bed with you. I love how you wake me up with kisses and sometimes other things," Carlisle smiled and made Bella blush referring to her surprise morning blow jobs that usually happened early on the weekends while the kids were asleep. "What do you think?"

"I think it might not be until after the New Year until I find a job."

"That's less than two months, we can keep doing what we have been doing until then," Carlisle suggested as he began to kiss Bella's neck. He saw that she still looked puzzled. "What else is bothering you?"

"I want to take you up on your offer to move in but there is just one thing."

"What's that?"

Bella tilted her head while Carlisle continued to kiss her neck and shoulders. His hands found their way under her shirt. Bella closed her eyes enjoying all of the caressing and love Carlisle was showing her. "I have to get out of my lease."

Stopping, Carlisle looked at Bella serious for a second. "What are you talking about?"

Bella sat up and wrapped her arms around Carlisle's neck. "Well, I signed a year lease with my landlord. I have to find a way to get out of it."

Laughing, Carlisle pulled Bella into his arms again. "I think that can be arranged."

Bella pulled away and looked at Carlisle in the eye. "Seriously thought, when I move in I want to help with stuff. I want to help with the mortgage."

"The house is paid for. I'm not charging you rent to live with me. As matter a fact, I haven't cashed your rent checks since we started dating."

"I need to contribute somehow. I don't want a free ride."

Carlisle couldn't help but smile. He loved that Bella wasn't using him. It was just another sign showing she was nothing like Kate. She wanted to contribute and be part of the working household. She didn't want to take away from it. "We'll figure all of that out Bella before you move in."

Nodding, Bella looked at Carlisle in his crystal blue eyes before kissing him. She pulled away. "I wanted to ask you something else. It's about tomorrow."

"What is it?"

"Well, Charlotte voiced her opinion that she doesn't want to do the whole museum thing."

"I know and it makes me sad. She used to love this stuff. I guess she is approaching that age where she doesn't want to do things with the family."

Taking a deep breath, Bella continued. "I think she is. I was wondering, could I take her shopping and maybe we could get our nails done and grab lunch, just the two of us."

Looking puzzled, Carlisle looked at Bella. He knew Bella had become nervous around Charlotte lately since she didn't hide her feelings for Bella. "After everything she has put you through, you still want to spend time with her?"

"I do. I wanted to try and talk to her one more time. Maybe if it looks like I'm taking her side and we hang out, just the two of us, things will start to go back to normal. What do you think?"

Carlisle kissed the top of Bella's head. "I think you are very selfless. We'll talk to Charlotte at dinner. I love you so much."

"Me too," Bella said with a yawn.

"We better get ready before you fall asleep. We'll talk more at the restaurant." Carlisle promised kissing her once more.

* * *

To Bella's surprise, Charlotte decided to go with Bella instead of her father and brother. They shopped mostly in silence. Bella was the one who initiated their conversation and Charlotte replied with one word answers. While waiting for their lunch, Bella began the conversation, again.

"Are you still angry with me?"

Charlotte sipped her soda. She thought for a few seconds before she answered. "A little. I mean, I really trusted you Bella and it's like you just didn't care."

"But I do Charlotte, I really do. What developed between your father and I has nothing to do you with you or your feelings towards me. You can still come to me. Whatever you say to me will stay between you and I, unless you are in trouble or hurt or something like that."

"I really thought you were my friend and then you started dating my dad. I feel like you just used me."

Bella shook her head and reached across the table to squeeze Charlotte's hand. "Oh don't think like that. I didn't plan on wanting to date your dad and then ultimately falling in love with him. It wasn't in my plan at all. Our relationship changed and our feelings kind of just happened."

Shaking her head, Charlotte looked at Bella confused. "How does something like that just happen?"

How do you explain love and romance to a tween? "Well, once your dad and I started talking we discovered that we have some of the same interests."

"Like what?" Charlotte wondered out loud. "He's so old and you're not."

Laughing, Bella smiled at Charlotte. "He really isn't that old honey. After we started talking, we realized we like the same music and some of the same movies and actors. Through talking to him, I learned he is a very nice and kind man."

"He's the best," Charlotte whispered as she played with the straw in her drink.

"That he is," Bella answered her. She could see that she was losing Charlotte. "Listen to me, Charlotte. I don't know where things will go with your dad and I are going to go. I can tell you that I love him, as he does me. I also want you to know that I do love you and Peter too. I actually loved you two first."

"You did?" Charlotte asked confused and surprised.

Nodding, Bella confirmed. "I did. All that time we spent together before, I did it because I wanted to. Your dad didn't make me and it wasn't some kind of plan to try and get to your father. I care about you Charlotte and that's the only reason I did it. When you are upset and sad, I am upset and sad." Bella paused and was formulating her words. She was trying to explain something to Charlotte without sounding preachy. "I know what it is like to lose your mom when you are young. I was lucky because I had Uncle Eddie's mom who took care of me. I know that Esme loves me like I was her child. She has shown me a motherly kind of love for years. I love her too, like I loved my mom. She's a special person to me as is Ed. Over the years, I haven't missed my mom any less and I know I will always miss her, but I am so thankful for Esme.

"When your Uncle Edward first told me that your dad was looking for someone to help him out around the house, I didn't want anything to do with it. I didn't want to be around kids and cook for other people. Then he told me about Peter and you. He told me how unhappy you were because of Kate and how you really didn't have any adult women to look up to or to turn to. My heart broke for you Charlotte, it really did. I wanted to hug you before I even met you. I wanted to help you and Peter. You two are the reason I took the job."

"I never knew that," Charlotte mumbled not really knowing what else to say.

"I promise you that it is true. The thought of her trying to ship you and Peter away made me angry. She should have been holding you or having these lunches with you. I hate to keep bringing this up, but when I was growing up I was lucky because I had Esme to help me along. I was very broken hearted knowing you didn't have anyone you could turn to. I really wanted to help you and try to be the one who was there for you."

The conversation paused as their meal was brought out. Charlotte grabbed the ketchup. She seemed to have really thought before speaking again. "So you didn't use me or feel bad for me?"

"I did feel bad for you because you are so young and needed someone there a woman because god knows men just don't understand women,". Bella smiled. "Think about it, when you need advice on girl stuff like your period or boys, who would you have turned to?"

"Probably just Jane."

Bella nodded as she bit into her salad. "You know, it's great that you and Jane are really close, but sometimes you need an adult. Sometimes you need to ask questions."

"Like about sex? Jane doesn't know anything either about it."

Nodding again but slowly, Bella looked at Charlotte. "Right, but I don't think we should talk about that right now. You know what I mean though, right?"

"I think I do."

Charlotte ate her burger. She sipped her lemonade and looked at Bella. "You aren't trying to replace my mom?"

Bella was quiet. Of course she wasn't trying to replace Elizabeth, but she wanted to explain her thoughts. "You know, no matter how old you get, you always will miss your mom. You loved her and she loved you. She brought you into this world. Children have unique bonds with their mothers. They live inside them for nine months. I love you very much. I actually can't imagine loving my own child any more than I love you and Peter, but I will never be your mom. That isn't my job. She can and never will be replaced. My job is to love you and be your friend. To guide you the best I can. To help you grow." Bella paused and looked at Charlotte.

Charlotte played with her French fry. She seemed to be thinking again. Bella hoped that she made sense. She went on a whim with her explanations and explaining how she felt. She wanted to make sure that Charlotte understood that Bella was just trying to be her Bella, not her mother.

"Can I ask you what you think? Are you still angry with me?" Bella finally asked Charlotte.

Charlotte finally looked up at Bella. "I guess I was being unfair to you Bella. I just," Charlotte paused before she started to cry. "I just miss my mom so much. I remember her and dad being together a lot and always acting like they were in love. It was never like that with Kate. I knew Kate didn't like me and she wasn't trying to be my mom so I didn't have the same feelings with her that I had with you. It hurts that he is with you and she can't be with him. It makes me so sad that she will never see me graduate or get married."

Bella got up and sat next to Charlotte and wrapped her arms around the child as she cried. "I still think about that. When I got married he for the first time, Uncle Edward's mom and dad gave me away."

"Not Uncle Eddie?" Charlotte asked as she leaned into Bella.

Laughing, Bella shook her head. "No, Uncle Eddie was actually my man-of honor."

"Your what?"

Bella began to explain. "He was my maid of honor, but because he is a boy we called him my man of honor. He went dress shopping with me and was with me a lot throughout the whole experience." Again, Bella paused before speaking again. "I missed my mom kissing me and holding my hands. I missed her going dress shopping with me. Esme did help me though. She kept some of my mom's jewelry and gave it to me on my wedding day. It wasn't the same and won't be the same if I ever get married again. I miss my mom everyday of my life, but it does get easier honey."

Charlotte wiped her face and looked at Bella. "Thank you for talking to me like I am an adult and not a little child."

"You aren't a little child. You are growing into such a beautiful, smart, young woman. I feel privileged that I am part of your life," Bella explained. "I hope that in the future that we can go back to how our relationship was. I understand you being hurt and upset. I understand that it can't be easy to watch your dad loving someone who isn't your mom. I hope that you can take some of those emotions and see past them and learn to love me too. I miss our dates together."

Silence filled the two of them once again. When Charlotte finally spoke, Bella looked at her. "I guess I haven't been very nice to you lately and I am sorry. It wasn't the right away to treat you, especially when you have been so nice to me. I promise to work on this and learn to control my emotions. I would really like to go back to how we used to be. I want you to teach me about make up and talk to me about boys and sex and growing up."

"Sex?" Bella asked.

"Yes, not now and here, but when I am a little older. I know dad is a doctor, but I don't think he wants to talk to me about that stuff and I think he'd get really upset and blush."

Bella laughed. "I think you are right. You know you'll always be your daddy's little girl, right?"

"Yes I know, which is why I would want to talk to you about these things. Bella, I honestly just ask only one thing from you."

"Anything at all."

"Please don't break my dad's heart. He was so upset after my mom died and I don't ever want to see her like that again. You saw how Kate treated us. She treated my dad just as bad. I maybe a kid, but I still hate seeing him so sad," Charlotte spoke honestly.

Bella wrapped her arms around Charlotte and kissed her head. "I promise I will never hurt him. Sometimes things don't work out but I will never intentionally hurt him. I love him."

Charlotte nodded and looked at Bella. "Can we start our girls days again soon?"

Smiling, Bella pulled Charlotte close to her. "Would today be too soon to start?"


End file.
